


И восходит солнце

by Anonymous



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Plague
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Около года назад власти Готэма вынуждены были признать своё поражение - город охватила эпидемия чумы, и врата в него, согласно закону, закрылись. Люди - самые разные - оказались взаперти, то ли надеясь, что эпидемия минет сама, то ли ожидая чудесного спасения.<br/>Но были, конечно, и те, кто отказался уповать на судьбу. О них этот текст, суть которого можно передать одним тезисом: жизнь и смерть - не злейшие враги, но две стороны одной монеты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ

**Author's Note:**

> Очень хочется сказать спасибо [Альнаире ](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3125921) и [Трикстеру ](http://www.diary.ru/member/?610025) \- за пруфридинг, вычитку и почёсывания по загривку.  
> Хочется сказать спасибо и моему чудесному артеру [Эстен Джальд ](http://www.diary.ru/member/?592704), которая создала для этого текста совершенно восхитительные коллажи и видео-трейлер, ссылка на который - [ВОТ ](http://youtu.be/-3IimeklOUk). 
> 
>  
> 
> И читателям, само собой. Энджой, ребята.

* * *

_всё возвращается на круги своя_

* * *

 

__

* * *

  **ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ**  


****

**0\. Тот, кто умер от чумы первым**

Если бы у него было сердце, оно истекало бы кровью, густой, красной до черноты, маслянистой, мёртвой. Если бы у него было сердце, оно бы пропускало удары: за бегущих крыс, за крыс, которым не удалось убежать, за холодные тельца в мешках из грубой ткани. Если бы у него было сердце - своё, человеческое, тёплое, настоящее; вот только сердца у него не было.

Он не опаздывал никогда, но был случай, когда он почти не успел.

Был конец декабря, когда Чужой появился посреди тёмной промёрзшей улицы. Человек, к которому он пришёл, лежал на боку у стены, подтянув к груди колени и уткнувшись лбом в каменную кладку, и его невзрачное пальто уже припорошило снегом - он не шевелился очень долго, так долго, что его можно было принять за труп.

Но он был жив. Пока.

Даже с расстояния в несколько футов Чужой слышал, как медленно текла по его венам кровь, как вздымалась и опадала грудь, как с хрипом вырывался изо рта воздух. Тронутые морозом пальцы подёргивались, сознание начинало угасать, и всё это Чужой тоже знал - если не слышал, то чувствовал, как чувствовал каждое живое существо в этом городе.

Несколько минут он просто стоял в стороне. Человек шевельнулся, взнузданный то ли дурным предчувствием, то ли пристальным взглядом Чужого, и неловко перекатился на спину. Обмороженные пальцы царапнули мостовую в неуклюжей попытке нащупать отброшенный нож.

Человек увидел его. Человек его испугался. Сейчас человек начнёт говорить.

\- Ха, - сказал человек. С огромным трудом он сел, упираясь лопатками в стену, и разжал пальцы, выронив найденный нож - хороший нож, острый, сплошная сталь, даже рукоять. - Я не знаю, какого чёрта тебе надо, но можешь забирать всё...

\- Ты умираешь, - ответил ему Чужой. - Более того, ты уже практически мёртв.

\- Я знаю. - Человек снова засмеялся. Он не был ребёнком, как поначалу показалось Чужому: в людском времяисчислении он разбирался плохо, зато хорошо знал смерть, потому что смерть уравнивала всех. - Только тебе какая забота? Хочешь мои вещи - изволь обождать.

Чужой склонил голову к плечу. Человек решил, что он пришёл за его одеждой? Это было забавно, занятно и прекрасно. Это было очень по-человечески.

Он опустился перед человеком на корточки.

\- А ты знаешь, от чего ты умираешь? - спросил Чужой.

Человек дёрнулся всем телом - должно быть, пытался пожать плечами, - а потом зашёлся в страшном кашле. Из уголка его рта потекла кровь, и он отер её резким движением.

\- Какая теперь разница? Я не врач, чтобы разбираться в таких вещах.

Лицо человека осунулось, кожа была белой, как снег, прикрывший вечную городскую грязь, и тем ярче выделялись под его носом и вокруг губ кровавые разводы.

\- Тебе следовало бы знать, - мягко сказал Чужой, - ведь это важно.

На восковом лице жили только глаза. Взгляд, острый, печальный и злой, упёрся Чужому точно в переносицу, будто для того, чтобы смотреть в глаза, человеку не хватало силы, а для того, чтобы зажмуриться, - слабости.

Чужой протянул руку, пытаясь опустить ему веки, но человек перехватил его за запястье.

\- Ты умираешь от чумы, - задумчиво пробормотал Чужой. Он не торопился убирать руку; человек не спешил разжимать пальцы. - Ты первый, кто умирает здесь от чумы. Ты даже не представляешь, какая честь тебе выпала.

\- О! - Человек засмеялся, но его смех быстро перетёк в надрывный кашель. - Да ладно? Я чувствую эту честь на своей шкуре, и мне как-то не очень нравится. А ты кто? Врач? Тогда вылечи меня, врач.

\- А ты хочешь жить? - с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Чужой.

\- Я? - глупо переспросил человек, словно помимо них двоих здесь был кто-то ещё. - Ерунда, я хочу умереть в грязи под забором. - Свободной рукой он стёр со своего лица кровь, вдохнул и с хрипом выдохнул, а потом разжал пальцы. - Слушай, парень, иди прочь, а? Возвращайся через час. Я немного не в настроении.

Чужой мог встать и уйти, и вернуться через час - он ничего не пропустил бы и ничего бы не изменил, но его останавливало какое-то чувство, нечто глубокое, смутное и древнее. Он не хотел уходить. Он хотел видеть, как человек сделает свой последний вдох.

Сознание ускользало. Человек терял его, неловко, как игрушка, заваливаясь набок, и Чужой перехватил его за запястье, удержав и притянув к себе. Сердце билось реже, и вместе с ним реже билось всё существо Чужого, вся сила, которая вливалась в него из тел живых готэмских тварей. На некоторое время они стали единым целым: несколько тысяч человек, сам Чужой и умирающее в его объятьях существо, и это чувство было самым близким к эйфории из всех, что Чужой когда-либо испытывал.

Он выпрямился, бережно держа на руках человека, и растворился в занимавшейся над городом снежной буре.

 

**1\. Тот, кто бросил чуме вызов**

Первым делом Дик отодвинул латунную задвижку на окне. Открывать совсем не стал - на улице стояла духота, густо разбавленная смогом рабочего района; духота, которая окутывает липкой плёнкой кожу под одеждой, а потом холодом пробирает прямо до костей. В казармах, несмотря на смесь запахов - вонь чьей-то сгоревшей каши, застарелого пота и пыли - хотя бы не было холодно.

Разобравшись с задвижкой, Дик принялся собирать вещи: одежду, кое-какие книги и разбросанные по комнате газетные вырезки. Комиссар сказал однажды, что Дик был способен превратить в свалку даже монашескую келью, и сам Дик не нашёл причин с ним спорить.

Он как раз снимал со стены исколотую кнопками пробковую доску, когда скрипнули петли окна, и в комнату бесшумно запрыгнула тень.

Дик обернулся.

\- Так значит, - сказала тень вместо приветствия, - это правда.

\- Привет, Бэбс, - ответил Дик, задумчиво разглядывая доску.

Барбара откинула с лица капюшон и тряхнула головой - густые рыжие волосы волнами упали ей на плечи. Поверх штанов и грубой рубахи на ней был скрадывавший фигуру длинный дорожный плащ, который она скинула с себя, свернула и отбросила на кровать.

\- Я пришла сюда сразу же, как только узнала. - Дик продолжал кружить по комнате, подбирая и осматривая вещи, решая, что взять с собой, а что оставить, и Барбара, раздражённо хмурясь, ходила за ним следом. - О чём ты вообще думаешь?

Дик замер, склонив к плечу голову, и взглянул на Барбару.

\- Меня всегда поражает, как быстро ты всё узнаёшь, - искренне сказал он. - В полиции твоим талантам цены бы не было.

По точёному личику Барбары скользнула тень.

\- Ты знал, что я приду, иначе не оставил бы открытым окно. - Она вздохнула. - Но серьёзно, зачем всё это? Ты хороший полицейский, Дик, тебе нечего делать в Хэйвене.

\- Именно потому, что я хороший полицейский, я туда и перевожусь.

Губы Барбары дрогнули, будто в попытке сдержать улыбку. Она всегда была сильной, но сейчас выглядела так, словно собиралась расплакаться.

\- Он доверху набит чумными и оборванцами, - пробормотала она. - Грейсон, ты или умрёшь от чумы, или тебя прикончат за горсть монет в уличной драке.

Дик стоял посреди комнаты со старой рубашкой в руках, чувствуя себя до омерзения неловко, и никак не мог сообразить, что же ему следовало делать. Он принял решение, в правильности которого был абсолютно уверен, но не знал, как же объяснить это Барбаре.

\- Отец рассказал мне всё, - со вздохом продолжила она. - Они берут всех, кто согласен работать за мизерное жалование, койку в казармах и тарелку похлёбки, берут даже с самых низов, всех, преступников, рецидивистов, каторжников. Они прощают приговорённых к смерти, если те соглашаются работать в Хэйвене. Всех, кто может держать пистолет в руках.

Дик, конечно же, знал - всё это и немного больше.

\- Бэбс, - мягко заговорил он, но она сердито толкнула его кулаком в грудь.

\- Даже не пытайся, Грейсон. Таким голосом ты говоришь с вооружёнными идиотами, а я не вооружена и уж тем более не идиотка.

\- Бэбс, - упрямо повторил Дик. Он выпустил скомканную рубашку и взял Барбару за запястье, а когда она разжала кулак - сплёл её пальцы со своими. - Я поработаю там, пока не улягутся беспорядки. Это на месяц, если не повезёт - на два. Ничего не случится.

\- Ты лучше меня знаешь, что беспорядки не улягутся, пока не кончится чума.

\- Но чума ведь когда-нибудь кончится, - улыбнулся Дик и тотчас отшатнулся, едва успев увернуться от оплеухи. Перехватив Барбару за второе запястье, он притянул её к себе, провёл ладонью по волосам, приглаживая к спине взлохмаченные пряди.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Барбара перестала говорить, чтобы она успокоилась в его объятьях: слова чаще путали его и вводили в ступор, чем действительно приносили пользу.

\- Какой же ты придурок, - жалобно прошептала Барбара. - Даже если ты не умрёшь от чумы, даже если какой-нибудь головорез не проломит тебе голову и не скинет тело в овраг, Хэйвен разобьёт тебе сердце.

Дик растерянно замер.

\- О чём ты?

\- Подумай, Грейсон, - глухо ответила Барбара. - Толпа отморозков с оружием и куча охваченных паникой людей. Это средоточие беззакония и самоуправства.

\- Это тоже рассказал тебе комиссар?

\- Конечно. - Барбара ловко выскользнула из его рук. - Я ведь женщина. Я не в состоянии делать логические выводы.

Её щеки и нос раскраснелись, но она успокоилась - по крайней мере, Дик больше не опасался, что она расплачется. Теперь она просто злилась.

\- Я этого не говорил, - осторожно заметил Дик.

\- Я знаю, - отмахнулась Барбара. Она любовно расправила свой дорожный плащ и накинула его на плечи. - Так говорят все эти идиоты из правительства, которые запрещают женщинам идти в полицию. Я бы с радостью посоревновалась с каким-нибудь толстосумом в стрельбе.

\- А я бы на это посмотрел, - слишком поспешно и радостно ответил Дик. Барбара это заметила.

Улыбка испарилась с её лица.

\- Не думай, что я тебя простила, - сухо сказала она, застёгивая воротник под подбородок. - Я поговорю с отцом.

\- Только это ничего не изменит. - Дик накинул капюшон ей на голову и натянул его до самого кончика носа. - Всё уже решено. Но я буду писать тебе длинные письма.

\- С чудовищным количеством ошибок, - насмешливо отозвалась Барбара. Она приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала Дика в щёку. - Удачи тебе, Грейсон. Береги себя.

\- Я удачливый. Иди, иначе комиссар снова поднимет на уши весь город.

Барбара явно хотела сказать что-то ещё, но в последний момент передумала. Несколько секунд они с Диком просто смотрели друг на друга: полускрытые тенью от капюшона, синие глаза Барбары поблёскивали, словно она только отёрла слёзы, а Дика глодало и терзало чувство вины - будто он действительно совершил нечто чудовищное.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но попытка пропала даром - Барбара уже запрыгнула на подоконник и выскользнула в душную готэмскую ночь.

***

Каким же идиотом, должно быть, считали Дика сослуживцы!

Виданное ли дело: оставить хорошее, хлебное, тёплое местечко, чтобы перебраться в обрызганный кровью, придушенный чумой, захваченный крысами Хэйвен. Да, Дика повышали: на своё новое место работы он вступал уже офицером, потому что на фоне бандитов и оборванцев его опыт казался вполне приличным, но повышение, с точки зрения готэмской полиции, не окупало и части риска.

Рано утром Дик взвалил на плечо сумку и, стараясь не попасться никому на глаза, запрыгнул в некрытый кэб. Лошадь тронулась, разбрызгивая по мощёной дороге грязь, Дик натянул на лоб козырёк фуражки и, укутавшись в плащ, закрыл глаза.

Ему всегда казалось, что Готэм - не просто город, безликая груда построек и дорог, а живое существо, притаившееся за камнем, и это живое существо пристально следило за ним из каждого оконного проёма. И теперь Готэм провожал его взглядом, от которого по спине Дика бегали мурашки.

Кэбмен подстёгивал лошадь, Дик зажмурился так сильно, что у него начало ломить виски, и в конце концов задремал.

 

Кэбмен разбудил его на мосту.

\- Дальше сами, офицер, - сказал он. В середине моста карантинные службы возвели Стену Света, а рядом с ней - сторожевую вышку, на которой сутками дежурили постовые. Дик знал, что они стреляли на поражение в каждого, кто пытался бежать из Хэйвена. Дик знал и то, что иногда они стреляли на поражение и по тем, кто пытался в Хэйвен попасть.

Поэтому он скинул плащ, оставшись в форме, расплатился с кэбменом и быстрым шагом направился в сторону Стены.

Из окошка вышки показался кончик арбалетного болта. Дик остановился, бросив у ног сумку.

\- Я из Готэма, - крикнул он. - Вам должны были сообщить. У меня с собой все документы.

Болт качнулся и исчез; на его месте появилась лысая, покрытая шрамами голова караульного солдата.

\- Было дело, - лениво ответил караульный. - Обожди.

Неприятное электрическое гудение Стены Света стихло, и Дик вступил в Блюдхейвен.

Когда-то Хэйвен был обнесён высокой каменной стеной, потом эту стену снесли, отстроили ещё раз и снесли снова. Теперь о ней напоминала только арка с гигантскими буквами: ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В БЛЮДХЭЙВЕН (сердце китобойной промышленности с 1806 года). Некогда подсвеченные, теперь буквы померкли и покосились, и кто-то написал над ними, прямо по старому камню: «Ничто не остановит крысиную чуму».

За порогом Дика ждал лысый караульный и ещё один солдат, и они были похожи друг на друга, как родные братья, только второй, весь в замызганной одежде, с торчащей из уголка рта самокруткой, казался чуть ниже, но намного шире в плечах.

Дик ожидал, что он спросит его о документах, но солдат молчал, насмешливо разглядывая выглаженную грейсоновскую форму.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - наконец сказал он, чудом умудряясь не уронить самокрутку. - Меня зовут Хэмиш Уилсон, я, скажем... исполнял обязанности главного среди этих оборванцев. С радостью передам тебе бразды правления.

\- Ричард Грейсон, - представился Дик, протягивая Уилсону руку. Тот пару секунд поколебался, прежде чем её пожать; на его запястье Дик разглядел глубокие, застарелые шрамы, какие обычно оставляли после себя кандалы. Бывший каторжник, значит. - Документы...

Грубое лицо Уилсона скривилось.

\- О чём ты, Ричард? Я похож на человека, который умеет читать?

Караульный рвано хохотнул. Уилсон поморщился и махнул рукой.

\- Чего встал? Лезь на вышку. Так вот, - продолжил он, обращаясь уже к Дику, - читать тут почти никто не умеет. Умел офицер, на место которого ты пришёл, да доктор, но оба они канули в Лету. Но я поверю тебе на слово. Глаза у тебя честные, Ричард Грейсон.

Дику он не понравился, но это чувство, кажется, было взаимным. Уилсон развернулся, сунул в карманы руки и пошёл по мосту. Дик последовал за ним.

\- Казармы находятся сразу около моста. - Уилсон указал на приземистое двухэтажное здание, прижатое к земле свинцовым небом, серое, покрытое, как чешуёй, облупившейся жёлтой краской. - Я покажу тебе твою комнату.

Окна казармы выходили на пролив, отделявший Блюдхэйвен от Готэма, на кубометры зеленовато-бурой, грязной, вечно тёплой из-за сливавшихся в неё химикатов воды. Дик помнил времена, когда на этих берегах сидели рыбаки, и они действительно ловили рыбу, которой хватало не только на то, чтобы прокормить семью, но и на продажу.

Он помнил и те времена, когда Блюдхэйвен, сердце китобойной промышленности, кормил и одевал Готэм, продавая ему ворвань. Затем пришла чума, которая захлопнула врата в Готэм и практически сравняла с землёй Хэйвен.

Теперь механические повозки, питаемые обработанным китовым маслом, могла позволить себе только знать; на время чумы вся промышленность шагнула назад: на улицы вышли конные упряжки, голубое сияние уличных фонарей сменилось тускловатым светом масляных ламп.

Чума затянулась.

От хэйвенских казарм тянуло казармами - горелой пищей, нестираной одеждой, железом, потом, грязью. Уилсон пропустил Дика вперёд, а затем гулко захлопнул за его спиной дверь.

На Дика уставились пять пар глаз: в холле, вытащив в центр комнаты кривоногий столик, играли в карты солдаты.

\- В патрули мы обычно ходим по четверо, не меньше, - невозмутимо продолжил Уилсон. - Сам понимаешь, чумной сброд от нас не в восторге, да и обстоятельства, опять же... Маску тебе выдадут. После каждого “выхода” положено мыться и обрызгиваться этой дрянью, которая якобы убивает чуму... но, знаешь, что? Твой предшественник намывался по пять раз на день, страшно трясся, боялся заболеть. И где он теперь?

Уилсон выплюнул намокшую самокрутку и полез в карман за кисетом. Вместо него заговорил один из игравших в карты солдат:

\- Чума - она такая. Забирает тех, кто больше всех её боится.

Дику было противно, будто он весь извозился в грязи. Чтобы отвлечься, он попытался перевести тему:

\- А что с доктором?

Уилсон, чиркавший спичкой по коробку, помотал своей массивной, как у мастифа, бритой головой.

\- Дезертировал. Жил себе, жил, а потом среди ночи ломанулся прямо через Стену, да и получил болт в затылок. - С протяжным шипением загорелась спичка, Уилсон глубоко затянулся и выдохнул сладковатый дымок. - Военное положение, дружище. Всё по правилам. У тебя как со стрельбой?

\- Хорошо, - сдержанно ответил Дик. - С пистолетами лучше, чем с арбалетами. Но я предпочитаю не стрелять.

\- Отучайся, - сказал Уилсон, напрочь проигнорировав вторую фразу. Новая самокрутка заняла место старой, намертво прилипнув к его нижней губе. - Патроны - дорогое удовольствие, а болт - штука многоразовая. Выдернул из трупа, сполоснул в водичке - вот и всё дело.

\- Так что с врачом? - гнул своё Дик, стараясь не обращать внимания на отвратительный злобный цинизм, с которым говорил Уилсон. - Вам прислали нового? Кто колет сыворотку?

\- У нас есть, ха, военный хирург, - с ухмылочкой ответил ему Уилсон, и по тону его голоса становилось понятно, что к армии этот “хирург” не имеет никакого отношения. - Он нам и колет.

\- А больным? Тем, кто в карантине?

Повисла неприятная тишина. Солдаты продолжали бестолково пялиться в карты, не сдавая их и не набирая новых - делали вид, что играют, на деле чутко вслушиваясь в чужой разговор.

Уилсон задумчиво почесал покрытую щетиной щёку: звук получился как от наждачной бумаги, которой шлифуют дубинку.

\- М-да, - сказал он. - Сразу видно, что ты - городской мальчик.

Дик пропустил издёвку мимо ушей.

\- Нет у нас врача, - наконец сказал Уилсон. - Но если тебе нужно позарез - отправляйся на правый мост, говорят, у тамошних врач пока не сбежал. Но если эти отморозки освежуют тебя заживо...

Дик мысленно вздрогнул.

Хэйвен - пристань отбросов и выродков всех мастей, район Готэма, сотни раз отделявшийся, заявлявший о своём праве называться отдельным городом, микространа, захваченная преступниками - организованными и нет, бывшими и настоящими, всякими, любыми...

Чума возвела преступность в ранг закона, нацепила на её грудь значок, выдала ей пистолет и надёжно заперла на окружённом водой островке, надеясь - на что? На то, что они друг друга уничтожат?

Теперь они все назывались солдатами, или полицейскими, или чёрт пойми кем - военное положение уравнивало эти понятия, - только на деле они по-прежнему оставались обыкновенными бандами.

Дику стало дурно.

\- Где... - он закашлялся, поняв, как хрипло и отрывисто зазвучал его голос, - где журналы с именами больных?

\- В кабинете офицера. - Уилсон махнул рукой, приглашая Дика за собой. - Никто ничего не трогал.

Похоже, раньше это здание было больницей: на стенах выбеленного коридора ещё висели памятки, рассказывающие о том, как полезно мыть руки, чистить зубы и проводить вакцинацию раз в год. Теперь такие памятки выглядели не более чем насмешкой.

Кто-то залепил выведенный на стене чёрной краской крест легкомысленной картинкой с полуголой девицей.

\- Вот. - Уилсон толкнул одну из дверей. - Тут твой предшественник и куковал. Спал тоже тут, ходить в казармы к солдатам, ха, брезговал.

Комната была небольшой, но чистой, только пыльной. Окно забили гвоздями, поэтому воздух здесь оказался спёртым, сильно притравленным дезинфицирующим раствором. У стены справа расположился кособокий дубовый стол, у стены слева - прикрытая ширмой тахта.

Рядом с заколоченным окном висели вправленные в рамки страницы устава, и Уилсон, глядя на них, ухмыльнулся углом рта.

\- Располагайся, офицер Грейсон, - радушно проговорил Уилсон.

\- _Лейтенант_ Грейсон, - поправил его Дик. Уилсон скривился.

\- Располагайся, _лейтенант_ Грейсон.

В действительности - исполняющий обязанности лейтенанта Грейсон, но солдатам об этом знать было необязательно.

Он уже мысленно прикидывал текст письма комиссару Гордону, официального запроса на врача и, возможно, священника, когда ему в голову пришла ещё одна мысль.

\- Уилсон, - позвал он.

\- Сэр? - откликнулся тот.

\- Почему вы патрулируете по четверо? Насколько мне известно, в патруле должно быть два человека.

Грубое лицо Уилсона исказила гримаса задумчивости. Он вынул изо рта полуистлевшую самокрутку.

\- На всякий случай. - Он уронил самокрутку на пол и припечатал её каблуком. - Думаю, ты скоро сам разберёшься. У нас тут завёлся пастырь, решивший сторожить псов. Поэтому я бы на твоём месте не совался наружу без оружия.

\- Благодарю за совет, - слегка раздражённо ответил Дик. Уилсон приложил два пальца к виску, слегка склонил голову и вышел.

Несколько минут Дик стоял, глядя в заколоченное окно на мутную воду пролива, на видневшийся вдалеке железнодорожный мост, по которому раньше переправляли баллоны с обработанной ворванью, светящейся ярко-синим жидкостью. По этому мосту, по металлической конструкции, опоры которой уходили в воду, теперь возили умерших от чумы людей - в некрытых вагонах, аккурат до хэйвенского могильника-оврага, залитого известью.

Готэм устал.

 

 

 

 

**Отрицание**

Хуже всего было во время лихорадки, когда его тело бестолково сотрясали волны удушливого жара. Боли он не чувствовал, но кожа раскалялась, и раскалялась в его венах отравленная кровь.

Он остался там, где умер, на окраине Блюдхэйвена, подальше от живых людей, занимавших приземистые здания общежитий, обшарпанные и замызганные, израненные арбалетными болтами, обклеенные старыми афишами с изображением китов.

Осознание того, что он никогда не умрёт окончательно, пришло только спустя три неудавшиеся попытки самоубийства. Первый раз он выбросился из окна, упал, переломав десяток костей, а когда поднял глаза, то увидел Чужого.

Чужой сокрушённо покачал головой и поднял его на руки, нежно, будто дитя или любимую девушку. Он плакал, давясь льющейся изо рта кровью, а Чужой наглаживал его ладонью по голове, как непокорное и пугливое животное.

Второй раз он отыскал грубую верёвку и вздёрнул на ней сам себя. От рывка его шея сломалась, и, точно в наказание, Чужой оставил его висеть так до самого вечера.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал он потом. - Так ведь вы говорите? Мне жаль, но ты не сможешь умереть.

\- Но почему? - попытался крикнуть он, но из горла вырвался яростный хрип. Верёвка в кашу измолола его трахею.

Чужой смотрел на него равнодушно, его чёрные глаза заволокло туманной болезненной дымкой, и он подумал тогда, что Чужой тоже болен, смертельно, как и он сам, и тоже не может умереть.

\- Ты будешь жить, пока будет жить чума, - ответил Чужой. - Ты будешь охранять её, и стеречь её, и станешь чумой, и когда она наконец покинет город, я разрешу тебе умереть.

В этот же вечер он, зажмурившись, метнулся в пролив и просидел в толще мутной горькой воды, наверное, час, или день, или неделю. Течением его выбросило на берег; Чужой уже ждал его, сидя на берегу.

\- Мне жаль, - снова сказал он.

\- А если я поплыву в океан? - спросил он, чувствуя воду в лёгких, как она плескалась и грелась о воспалённое тело. - Или оторву себе голову? Что ты сделаешь?

Лицо Чужого, обычно такое спокойное, исказила, как рябью по водной глади, злость. Спустя мгновение оно стало равнодушным.

\- Попробуй, - предложил Чужой.

В исступлённой злобе он попытался швырнуть в Чужого песком с побережья, но песок пролетел мимо, даже не коснувшись сгорбленной фигуры. На нечеловеческом лице белым сверкнула улыбка.

\- Но это потом, - успокаивающе добавил Чужой. - А пока - ложись-ка спать.

 

**2\. Третий день**

Сирены взвыли так, что у Дика свело зубы. Он вихрем вылетел из казарм под ледяной дождь, на ходу застёгивая сине-красный офицерский китель. Серую мостовую полоскала вода, вскипая пузырями на вытертых камнях; под водной бурей стоял ухмыляющийся Уилсон с намокшей самокрутой в зубах. На гладкой поверхности его каски вспыхивало и мигало отражение красного сигнального маяка.

\- Что случилось? - крикнул ему Дик.

\- Неподчинение властям, - откликнулся Уилсон. - Расслабься, сэр, сейчас мы, ха, разберёмся.

\- Отставить! - взревел Дик. - Отставить “разберёмся”! Никаких выстрелов, пока я не прикажу!

На лице Уилсона отразилась глубокая задумчивость. Стоявший рядом с ним солдат по-собачьи склонил к плечу голову, будто ожидая приказа.

\- Ну, - лениво сказал ему Уилсон. - Ты слышал, что велел лейтенант.

Смерив Дика недоверчивым взглядом, солдат развернулся и побежал по мосту, и Дик бросился за ним следом. Влажный камень мостовой скользил под подошвами ботинок, Дик неловко спотыкался, чувствуя, как сквозь подмётки просачивалась вода: декабрь выдался на редкость тёплым и мокрым даже по готэмским меркам.

У отключённой Стены Света уже собралась толпа. Дик отпихнул нескольких солдат и наконец смог увидеть причину скандала: щуплого старика, держащего под уздцы паникующую лошадь.

\- Прекратить! - рявкнул Дик. Рыжий солдат в накинутом на плечи кителе обернулся, и Дик в отчаянии обратился к нему: - Отключите сирены.

Рыжий исчез. Спустя полминуты утих рёв.

\- Что случилось? - в который раз спросил Дик.

Лошадь мотнула головой и попятилась, старик, которого она пару футов протащила за собой, яростно замычал и упёрся пятками в землю. Какой-то солдат направил в его сторону арбалет.

\- Опусти арбалет, - приказал Дик. Солдат и бровью не повёл. - Опусти чёртов арбалет, пока я не отправил тебя под трибунал! - повторил Дик, начиная выходить из себя.

\- Опусти арбалет, Роуди, - негромко сказал Уилсон.

Дик обернулся.

Уилсон, судя по всему, шёл по мосту неторопливо, не видя причин срываться в бег, и Дика кольнуло неуместным и неприятным раздражением. Уилсон излучал собой авторитет. Он не был офицером, никогда бы им не стал, но ему беспрекословно подчинялся каждый из солдат - так, как никогда не стал бы подчиняться Дику.

Роуди с неохотой убрал арбалет, и осмелевший старик замычал ещё громче, повисая на лошадиной узде.

\- Что случилось? - повторил Дик в третий раз

\- Приехала телега с провиантом, - заговорил вернувшийся рыжий солдат. - Роуди спросил, кто идёт, но возничий не отозвался...

\- По правилам должен был, - буркнул Роуди.

\- ...Роуди повторил вопрос, - продолжил рыжий. - Возничий молчал, Роуди вышел из себя и выстрелил рядом с лошадью. Лошадь взбесилась, Роуди взбесился, поднялся крик. А потом кто-то включил сирену.

Дик окинул взглядом повозку. Кляча была старой, с выступавшими сквозь тонкую пегую шкуру костями и круглыми от страха глазами; старик выглядел точно так же, будто шутница-природа, вознамерившись сотворить двух одинаковых тварей, в последний момент передумала и наградила второго человеческим телом.

По правилам возничий и впрямь должен был назваться, но выстрелы, пусть и не попавшие в цель, Дик считал сверхмерой. Он обратился к старику, решив разобраться с Роуди чуть позже, в казармах:

\- Почему вы не представились?

В ответ старик негодующе замычал, распахнул рот и указал в него пальцем.

У него отсутствовал язык.

Роуди тоненько полувыдохнул-полувсхлипнул. Дик услышал, как шевельнулся стоявший рядом Уилсон, как он хмыкнул и смачно сплюнул на землю. Старик сомкнул губы и ласково погладил мелко дрожащую кобылу по седой морде.

Лошади - прошлый век, их давно уже не выгоняли из стойл, чтобы они развозили по городу груз. Животную силу заменили двигатели на ворвани, которые в своё время перевернули всю промышленность: на них начали работать даже поезда и корабли. Старая рессорная телега, к которой была пристёгнута дряхлеющая кобыла, тоже когда-то работала на ворвани - к задней её части примыкали два пустых стеклянных баллона.

\- Водят к нам всяких юродивых, - пробубнил Роуди. - Неюродивым страшно...

\- На вышку, - как можно спокойнее приказал ему Дик, а затем обратился к старику: - У вас с собой есть документы? Перечень привезённого провианта?

Возничий закивал и принялся шариться по карманам своего пальто, в то время как Дик открыл повозку.

Он понял вдруг, насколько тяжёлая ему предстояла работа: в компании озверевших наёмников, выпущенных из-за решётки преступников, неграмотных бродяг, не знавших субординации и подчинявшихся только силе. И Дик, скверный, в общем-то лидер, собирался научить их слушаться.

Старика вскоре отпустили, и он ушёл по мосту в сторону Готэма, уводя за собой лошадь и дребезжащую металлическую повозку. Дождь на тот момент уже прекратился - он налетел на Блюдхэйвен шквалом и помчался дальше, оставив после себя прижавшееся к земле серое небо.

Пока солдаты носили в казармы мешки, Дик обратился к Уилсону.

\- Мне нужно, - сказал он, - чтобы вы собрали всех, кто не в карауле, в главном холле. Я собираюсь с ними поговорить.

Хоть Уилсон и выглядел так, словно вся эта возня порядком его забавляла, он подчинился. А может быть, он подчинился именно поэтому.

Дик вернулся в казармы, отыскал среди рухляди, оставленной офицером, запылённую копию устава, а затем вернулся в холл, где уже собралась толпа солдат человек в двадцать. В форме были лишь некоторые из них, остальные предпочитали носить то, что носили до службы - тёмные куртки и штаны китобоев и заводских рабочих. Дик сделал мысленную пометку: с этим тоже следовало что-то сделать.

Он откашлялся, призывая к тишине, но гомон смолк лишь когда Уилсон требовательно поднял руку.

\- Знаете, что это? - громко спросил Дик. - Это устав, которому вы обязаны подчиняться. И я вам его зачитаю.

***

На третий день ударил мороз. Хэйвен присыпало мелким, похожим на манную крупу снегом, который только отчасти прикрыл грязь, оставив на мостовых серо-коричневые разводы.

Дик работал, упорно и яростно, прилагая все силы, чтобы хоть как-то подчинить себе воцарившийся в Хэйвене хаос. Всё чаще, глядя на спокойную, непоколебимую громаду Уилсона, он чувствовал себя той самой лающей собакой, мимо которой неторопливо шествовал караван.

Каждый день он думал о том, что нужно написать Барбаре, и каждый день забывал об этом.

На погоду начал ныть старый ожог, полученный им во время пожара в цирке. Незаметный летом, когда смуглую от природы кожу Дика покрывал загар, зимой этот ожог, странное смешение вспухших на тыльной стороне ладони линий, проступал куда отчётливее. Дик не помнил, когда получил его. И, по правде, старался не вспоминать.

Тем не менее, рана болела.

Раз за разом, с маниакальным упрямством, Дик спрашивал у солдат, умеет ли кто-нибудь из них читать. Большая часть начала относиться к вопросу философски, и этих Дик отмёл - они, скорее всего, не лгали. Часть же поглядывала на него с сомнением, с неким колебанием, и Дик ждал, когда же они поверят ему настолько, чтобы прекратить скрываться.

В одном Дик был уверен точно: читать умел Уилсон, но к Уилсону, с его спокойствием Сфинкса, просто невозможно было пробиться.

На третий день в Хэйвене выпал снег, а один из солдат наконец-таки поднял руку. Это оказался уже знакомый Дику рыжий парень, Рой Харпер.

\- Почему не сказал сразу? - поинтересовался у него Дик.

\- Ненавижу бумажную волокиту, - добродушно ответил Рой.

Он не боялся. Дик сколько угодно мог запугивать этих людей трибуналом - трибунал был для них всего лишь страшилкой, вроде засевшего в подвале кровожадного демона, с одним лишь отличием: в демона они действительно верили.

Раньше, до чумы, Рой Харпер служил на толлбое в готэмской полиции.

\- Туда берут только хороших стрелков, - заметил Дик, и Рой широко улыбнулся.

\- Я отличный стрелок, сэр.

Толлбоями называли огромные механизмы на длинных металлических конечностях, которые венчал снайпер с баллонами ворвани за спиной: половину из этих машин списали, когда топлива стало не хватать. Очевидно, в утиль ушёл и толлбой Харпера.

\- Ладно. - Дик вздохнул и растёр ладонями лицо. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил к карантинным общежитиям и сверился по этому журналу. Мёртвых вычёркивай. Новых вписывай. Насколько я знаю, каждый из больных и карантинных должен носить с собой документы с именем и возрастом. Тут есть лошадь?

Харперу идея Дика - судя по тому, как помрачнело его лицо - не понравилась.

\- Лошадь есть, - сказал он. - Только она боится крыс.

\- Боится крыс? - непонимающе переспросил Дик.

\- Боится крыс.

\- Значит, крыс здесь не травят?

\- Травили. - Харпер, вспомнив о субординации, выпрямился и разгладил отвороты кителя. Он был одним из немногих, кто носил форму: по привычке, наверное, оставшейся после службы в полиции. Все знаки отличия с его одежды были содраны, отчего невыгоревшая ткань сияла на выгоревшей уродливыми тёмными пятнами. - Только крысам хоть бы что - они и так дохнут, а от отравы умирали, в основном, кошки, собаки и сами солдаты.

Харпер улыбнулся, и Дик машинально улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ладно. - Он покусал губу. - Собери людей и отправляйся исполнять приказ.

Когда Харпер ушёл, Дик вернулся в свой кабинет, достал чистый лист бумаги и перо. К врачу и священнику он добавил лошадь, а в конце приписал: «И передайте мои наилучшие пожелания мисс Гордон».

 

 

 

 

**Агрессия**

Он спал, иногда выпадая из вязких объятий сна в дремоту, а Чужой пел ему колыбельные. Эти песни были старыми, как земля, на которой вырос Готэм, как камни, из которых сложили его церкви. В них не было ни слова о людях.

Но он спал и видел во сне людей.

Он проснулся в канун Пасхи, потому что так велел ему Чужой. Вокруг копошились крысы, ткань пальто покрылась пылью, между пальцев сплёл паутину паук.

\- Вы маленькие и слабые, - сказал ему Чужой. - И всё равно вы - самое интересное, что когда-либо сотворила природа.

\- Восторг, - хрипло ответил человек. - Восторг. Я счастлив, что ты так думаешь. Просто счастлив.

Голос с трудом его слушался, он звучал как несмазанный механизм. Тело едва шевелилось, но боли по-прежнему не было: его злило до исступления отсутствие боли, потому что он хотел быть человеком, а не той тварью, в которую превратил его Чужой.

Он тяжело поднялся, пошатнулся и упал, успев вцепиться в край умывальника. Это комнатка, мансарда, явно некогда служила пристанищем одинокого человека, но здесь, по крайней мере, было всё нужное: грязный матрас в углу, умывальник с висящим над ним зеркалом и газетная вырезка с девицей в пеньюаре.

Он знал, что случилось с прежним владельцем.

Прежний владелец сгнил заживо, его швырнули в известь, и она разъела кожу. Человек чувствовал, как известь разъедала её, пусть эта кожа никогда не покрывала его собственное тело.

Он подтянулся и заглянул в зеркало. Месяцы летаргии почти никак на нём не отразились, только немного заострили скулы и иссушили губы. Теперь, когда он заговорил, кожа лопнула, и по подбородку потекла кровь. Он злобно отёр её, и Чужой, стоявший за его спиной, рассмеялся.

Чужой никогда не касался стопами земли, словно не хотел, чтобы его человеческий облик приняли за чистую монету. Ему не нужно было так стараться. От человека в нём и так ничего не было.

\- Я поседел, - сказал человек. - И у меня течёт кровь.

\- Да, - с лёгким удивлением ответил Чужой. - У вас, людей, есть к этому склонность, если повредить вашу тонкую шкурку.

\- Но я умер, - продолжил он.

\- Да, - снова подтвердил Чужой. Тон его голоса стал вкрадчивым и ласковым, будто он говорил с неразумным ребёнком. - Так бывает, если повредить вашу тонкую шкурку слишком сильно.

\- Я жив, но я не чувствую боли. - Он начинал злиться. - Почему я не чувствую боли?

\- Мне казалось, что боль - то, чего вы всеми силами пытаетесь избежать, - заметил Чужой.

\- Это... не то. Не так. - Он отвернулся от зеркала, чувствуя, как вскипает в венах кровь. - Я не чувствую боли. Почему? Почему?!

В приступе тупой ярости он метнулся к Чужому, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как всю его сущность охватила агония. Не физическая боль, нечто другое, куда глубже, словно кто-то намотал на кулак его душу.

Он оступился и упал на вытянутые руки, и впервые заметил на тыльной стороне своей ладони клеймо: знак светился синим, как китовое топливо, и от него по всей руке расползался страшный холод.

Локти подогнулись, он ткнулся в пол лбом. Боль отпустила так же неожиданно, как и началась, но некоторое время он не поднимал головы.

От нежного прикосновения Чужого его затрясло.

\- Так лучше? - поинтересовался Чужой,

Человек набрал полный рот кровавой слюны и яростно сплюнул, но не попал, ведь стопы Чужого не касались пола.

Чужой снова засмеялся. Он перебирал его волосы, с щемящей нежностью пропуская чёрные прядки сквозь пальцы.

\- Мне нравится, когда вы злитесь, - убаюкивающе заговорил Чужой. - Когда вы злитесь, вы не можете думать. Когда вы не можете думать, вы становитесь глупыми. Когда вы становитесь глупыми, вы пытаетесь совершить что-нибудь героическое. Это замечательно.

\- За всё это время, - сдавленно заметил человек, - ты даже не спросил моего имени.

\- Как и ты моего, - откликнулся Чужой.

\- Каждая крыса здесь знает, _что_ ты такое.

\- А я знаю каждую здешнюю крысу.

Человек поднялся - сначала на колени, хватаясь руками за стену, потом выпрямился и высунулся из окна. На выступе рядом с подоконником, на расстоянии нескольких футов от рамы, примостилась уродливая каменная горгулья, покрытая позеленевшим от времени медным панцирем.

Мокрые улицы Хэйвена были затоплены, окна огромного завода напротив - заколочены досками, из подпиравших серое небо труб не шёл дым. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло горло, и облизал губы - ему вдруг со страшной силой захотелось пить. Или ещё лучше - выпить.

\- Люди ушли, - сказал Чужой. - Заводской район полностью заброшен.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал? - хрипло поинтересовался человек. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

\- Удиви меня, - ответил ему Чужой, - Джейсон Тодд.

 

**3\. Первая кровь**

Немого старика, везшего на своей дряхлой кобыле в Хэйвен сыворотку, выловили из пролива ближе к обеду. Кричать он не мог, поэтому, намертво вцепившись в жестяное покрытие причала, терпеливо ждал, пока его беснующуюся лошадь не заметил караульный солдат.

Когда позвали Дика, старик уже сидел в общем холле казарм, мокрый до костей, и разводил сырость на и без того прогнившем полу.

\- Лейтенант. - Уилсон приветственно коснулся пальцами шлема.

\- Докладывайте, - угрюмо велел Дик. - Но сначала принесите гостю одеяло и чего-нибудь выпить.

\- Насколько я понял, - начал Уилсон, когда приказ был выполнен, - на него что-то напало. Что-то, что унесло с собой, ха, сыворотку и до полусмерти перепугало лошадь.

Старик вскинулся, и Уилсон успокаивающе поднял руку:

\- С кобылой всё в порядке. Она чуть не налетела на Стену, но питание успели отключить до того, как твою старуху испепелило.

\- И что же украло сыворотку и напугало лошадь? - терпеливо осведомился Дик. - И как вас, кстати, зовут?

\- Его зовут Исайя, - ответил кто-то из солдат. - Ну, по крайней мере, он откликается на это имя.

Звучали его слова отвратительно, будто он говорил о неразумном животном, а не о мыслящем человеке. Но старик кивнул, и Дик спустил солдату грубость - на первый раз.

\- Возвращаясь к вору... - осторожно сказал он.

Исайя замычал и начал делать пассы руками. Над головой он очертил круг.

\- Он был в шляпе? - догадался Дик.

Исайя кивнул, затем встал со стула и встряхнул одеяло - оно опало почти до пола, скрыв за собой щуплую стариковскую фигуру.

\- И в плаще?

Старик отрицательно помотал головой.

\- В длинном пальто, - подсказал Уилсон. Исайя снова кивнул, а потом сделал что-то совсем невероятное: сложил пальцы трубочкой, прижал их к носу и медленно отстранил, будто пытаясь показать собачью морду.

Повисла тишина.

\- Конь в пальто, - вдруг расхохотался кто-то из солдат, но Дик сердито на него шикнул, и смех затих.

Исайя оскорблённо поджал губы, всем своим видом показывая, что больше он ничего показывать не будет.

Возможно, отстранённо подумал Дик, старик просто обезумел, а сыворотку на самом деле никто не крал - просто лошадь испугалась и погнала, скинув с моста и ценный груз, и своего владельца. Но Дик хорошо помнил, что сверху телега закрывалась тяжёлой металлической крышкой. Впрочем, случиться могло всякое.

Старик потягивал пойло, выданное ему солдатами, нечто ужасающе самодельное - от кружки разило спиртом так, что чувствовалось на несколько футов вокруг, - когда Дику пришла в голову мысль.

\- А почему человек, в чьи обязанности входит перевозка сыворотки, ехал без сопровождения? - спросил он. В ответ Уилсон изумлённо вздёрнул светлые брови.

\- Сопровождения никогда не было, - сказал он, покусывая кончик самокрутки. - Ездили так.

Дик подавил измученный вздох. С каждым днём его депеша комиссару грозила стать длиннее.

\- О сопровождении говорится в уставе, - устало сказал он.

Уилсон смотрел на него серьёзно и кротко, не насмехаясь и не кривляясь. Может, он действительно был не так плох, как показалось Дику сначала.

\- Никто до тебя не додумался зачитать нам устав.

Не принято было поминать мёртвых недобро, но Дик всё чаще задавался вопросом, чем же занимался здесь погибший от чумы офицер. О чём он думал? О выполнении долга? Вряд ли.

Исайя вдруг встрепенулся, аккуратно поставил рядом со стулом кружку и потянулся к сваленному мокрой кучей пальто. Порывшись в карманах, он извлёк промокший конверт - комок перепачканной чернилами желтой целлюлозы - и протянул его Дику.

Кое-кто из солдат с любопытством вытянул шею, но Дику хватило одного взгляда на размытое имя, чтобы понять: здесь читать письмо он не станет. Если его, конечно, ещё можно было прочесть.

Письмо было от Барбары, и Уилсон, словно сумев разглядеть имя на конверте, неожиданно ухмыльнулся.

\- Что, лейтенант, дама сердца?

\- Что случилось с твоим неумением читать? - недовольно поинтересовался Дик.

Уилсон пожал плечами.

\- Твоё лицо говорит лучше всяких букв. - Он понизил голос. - Что будем делать с гостем, сэр?

Дик покосился на старика. Возвращаться обратно в Готэм ему было нельзя: покидать карантинную зону воспрещалось.

\- Я сам с ним разберусь, - шепнул Дик Уилсону и развернулся к старику. - Мистер... Исайя? Мне очень жаль сообщать такое, но вам придётся остаться в Блюдхэйвене. Для вас подготовят комнату в казармах, еда и одежда за армейский счёт. Полагаю, так будет справедливо. - Уилсон с готовностью кивнул, глядя на него, начали кивать и рядовые. - Я переговорю с комиссаром по телефону, подготовлю все бумаги и попрошу выделить нам другого посыльного, на этот раз с сопровождением.

Исайя то ли не понимал, что невольно стал узником, то ли ему было всё равно. Он спокойно поднял с пола чашку и допил пойло залпом.

Дик, опасавшийся истерики, облегчённо вздохнул и даже попытался пошутить.

\- Надеюсь, - сказал он, - ваша лошадь не боится крыс.

***

Рой Харпер вернулся из патруля, принеся вместе с собой попранное самолюбие, а на себе - след от камня. Острые края булыжника стесали ему кожу на лбу и рассекли бровь - запёкшаяся кровь походила на след от прочертившей небо кометы.

Дик как раз бросил бесполезные попытки дозвониться в Готэм. Телефонная линия не работала на большие расстояния, регулярно рвалась, перегнивала, пожиралась крысами и вечной готэмской сыростью. Сегодня трубку брать явно не собирались, но Дик, не привыкший так просто сдаваться, собирался позвонить завтра с утра.

Когда Рой Харпер вошёл в его кабинет, оббивая с подошв грязь, Дик как раз заканчивал переписывать письмо комиссару.

\- Сэр? - неуверенно начал Харпер. После некоторого колебания он вытянулся по стойке "смирно". - Разрешите доложить?

\- Не надо, - тяжело вздохнул Дик. - Вольно. Порез на твоём лице уже сказал всё за тебя.

Харпер заметно расслабился и устало потёр рыжую щетину на лице.

\- Такие дела, - сказал он, - на контакт люди идти не желают. Ну, я могу их понять. Я здесь уже с месяц, как-то привык к тому, что народ сам по себе, а солдаты сами по себе.

\- Откуда же они берут еду? - спросил Дик. Рой поморщился.

\- Обычно караульные просто оставляли тачку с припасами недалеко от общежитий, потом возвращались и забирали пустую.

От этого Дик пришёл в искренний ужас.

\- Они ведь не животные! - возмущённо заметил он. - А их кормят, как хищников в зоопарке.

Харпер попытался задрать повреждённую бровь, но не преуспел.

\- В общем, - сказал он, - не уверен, что обычные солдаты сунутся туда ещё раз.

\- Тогда туда сунусь я.

Диком овладело невиданное до сих пор воодушевление: потухшее было желание служить и защищать, с которым он шёл в Блюдхэйвен, вспыхнуло с утроенной силой. Разумеется, он сможет договориться с народом. Хэйвен превратился в ад на земле, но в силах Дика было сделать его хотя бы пригодным для жизни.

\- Обработай рану, - приказал он Харперу. - И позови ко мне Уилсона.

Рой прижал к виску два пальца и скрылся в коридоре.

***

Секунду назад Дик мог поклясться, что перед ним высилось здание общежитий. Он моргнул, пытаясь смахнуть наваждение, но ничего не изменилось: там, где раньше зиял чёрными провалами окон многоэтажный дом, теперь был Затопленный Квартал. Спокойная вода в полутьме отливала матовой зеленью. Вниз вели ступени и рельсы, по ним раньше ездили механические тачки, острые края которых теперь взрезали водную гладь, точно горные хребты.

Дик обернулся, пытаясь найти взглядом Уилсона и Харпера; кричать ему не хотелось - отчего-то он боялся сломать своим голосом тишину. Вокруг никого не было. Пахло ряской, влажной пылью, как после дождя, разогретыми каменными плитами, металлом и ржавчиной от заводских механизмов, похороненных под водой.

В голову Дика стукнула кровь. Кончики пальцев похолодели, на спине выступил пот. Неловко качнувшись, Дик пошёл вперёд, на ступени, и добрался до кромки воды.

Что-то хрустнуло за его спиной, и, обернувшись, Дик увидел долговязую человеческую фигуру.

\- Харпер? - одними губами пробормотал Дик.

Фигура вытянулась, пошатнулась, смазалась, а потом стрелой метнулась к Дику, растопырив чёрные пальцы. Дик увернулся, тварь с разбегу влетела в воду, подняв столп брызг, и тут же выбралась на сушу, издавая странные звуки - жалобные полустоны-полутявканье.

Дрожащими руками Дик нащупал в наплечной кобуре пистолет, вытащил его и прицелился. Он понятия не имел, было ли это чудовище человеком, безумцем или больным, и стрелять ему не хотелось, но ещё меньше ему хотелось умирать вот так, на границе Затопленного Квартала, не успев сделать и половину того, что было запланировано.

\- Именем закона! - выкрикнул Дик. - Именем готэмской армии, я приказываю тебе остановиться и назваться!

Тварь замедлилась. Лицо у неё было словно обугленным, чёрным, с лохмотьями отошедшей кожи, белки глаз и зубы влажно блестели. Дик не опускал пистолет, и когда тварь дёрнулась, он выстрелил, только не в неё саму, а в воздух, надеясь отпугнуть монстра звуком.

Поначалу ему показалось, что уловка сработала, но тварь стряхнула оцепенение и снова бросилась вперёд. Дик увернулся. На него пахнуло сладковатой вонью гниения.

\- Уилсон! - закричал Дик и выстрелил ещё раз - теперь по ногам. - Харпер!

Он попал: тварь споткнулась, затявкав громче и пронзительней, но останавливаться явно не собиралась. Разбрызгивая по разогретым камням чёрную кровь, она прыгнула. Дик сбил тварь очередной пулей и, не дожидаясь, пока она поднимется, побежал прочь.

Кто это? Что ему нужно? Вопросы были, конечно, но Дик особенно не размышлял. Слишком испуганный, чтобы думать, он действовал на рефлексах: добежать до верха ступеней, не оборачиваясь и не замедляясь, и помчаться дальше, со всех ног, пока хватало дыхания. Он разберётся со всем этим позже. Кто это? Потустороннее чудовище, демон, зверь? Мутант, жертва обработки ворвани, о которых много и с удовольствием писали газетчики?

Человек?

И на этой мысли тварь его настигла, тяжело и жарко навалившись на спину. Дик упал, с высоты собственного роста ударившись о каменную мостовую. Тварь заёрзала, а потом с силой и злобой впилась Дику в плечо.

По счастью, китель был слишком плотным, чтобы его могли пробить человеческие зубы, зато от укуса у Дика проснулось второе дыхание. Он извернулся, мысленно поблагодарив годы цирковых и полицейских тренировок, и с силой оттолкнул тварь от себя ногами. Не дожидаясь, пока она придёт в себя, Дик выстрелил, на этот раз метя в голову.

Это был момент, когда из ниоткуда появилось Оно.

Поначалу Дику почудилось, будто окружившая его тьма стала гуще. Он не успел списать это на своё воображение: мрак лопнул, ошмётки рассеялись, и оттуда выступил тёмный силуэт. Назвать его «мужским» у Дика не повернулся бы язык - это был просто «силуэт», без пола, без всяких признаков, отличавших мужчину от женщины. Он навис над сжавшимся в комок Диком, невероятно высокий, чёрный, как сам мрак, из которого он пришёл, с уродливой птичьей головой, венчающей длинное тело. Голова была железной, металл ловил на себе тусклый свет. По обеим сторонам от клюва расположились круглые провалы глаз.

Все существо Дика заметалось, будто пойманная в силок птица. Левую сторону тела, от запястья до пальцев ноги, свело болью, страшной и сильной, а Оно, абсолютно недвижное, продолжало нависать.

Дику было безразлично, куда делась чёрная тварь - он остался один на один с новым монстром. Он попытался отползти, но силуэт приблизился, не двигаясь с места, занял всё свободное пространство вокруг. Дик подумал, что, должно быть, сходит с ума; зубы его застучали, он попытался нашарить пистолет, но не смог его найти. Он попытался крикнуть, но вместо вопля из горла его вырвалось протяжное «а-ах», будто ему просто не хватило на крик воздуха.

Голос Харпера долетел до Дика откуда-то издалека, смазанный и размытый эхом. Забыв о субординации, Рой надрывно заорал: «Грейсон!» и выстрелил, и щелчок арбалета прозвучал куда отчётливее, чем все крики до этого. Монстр в птичьей маске поймал болт плечом и медленно, неуверенно сдавил пальцами металлический хвост.

Рой вцепился в Дика и поволок его за собой, не переставая шептать: «Подъём, старик, давай, давай, сваливаем, ну, чего ты замер, пойдём...». Он протащил Дика, наверное, футов двадцать, прежде чем тот немного пришёл в себя.

\- Что это было? - испуганно прошептал он. Рой прервал свою мантру и покачал головой:

\- Понятия не имею, дружище понятия не имею, но лучше рвать отсюда когти.

Покачиваясь, Дик поднялся и посмотрел туда, где стоял монстр в птичьей маске. Каменная лестница была пуста.

 

 

 

 

**Торги и депрессия**

Солнце редко поднималось над Готэмом: раньше его не было видно за густым заводским смогом, разогнать который удавалось только горьким морским ветрам, теперь оно надёжно спряталось за тучами. Летом здесь стояла духота, весной и осенью мостовые покрывала слякоть, а зимой духота и слякоть сливались воедино.

Джейсон долго не выходил из мансардной комнатки, куда перетащил его Чужой. Квартал, в котором находилось здание, полностью затопили, вода кое-где подёрнулась ряской, одичавшие растения буйно разрослись, потому что людей, которые могли вырвать их или приструнить, здесь больше не было.

Каменные ступени дома спускались в воду, из которой хребтами поднимались обломки стен, камни, прогнившие доски и протёкшие лодки. Покачиваясь, Джейсон остановился на пороге и только теперь заметил сгорбленное существо в оборванной одежде, которое стояло по колено в мутной воде.

Существо - человек? - стонало, обрывая долгие печальные звуки всхлипами, похожими на собачье тявканье.

\- Они называют таких плакальщиками, - заговорил Чужой. Джейсон вздрогнул и обернулся, но вокруг никого не было: его собеседник не счёл нужным показываться. - Наверное, из-за звуков, которые они издают.

«Кто эти плакальщики?» - подумал Джейсон, но Чужой ему не ответил, и Джейсон, чувствуя себя невозможным глупцом, повторил свой вопрос вслух.

\- Чумные, - весело отозвался Чужой. - Заражённые. Больные. На последней стадии. Они почти ничего не соображают, потому что одурманены болью, и пытаются причинить такую же боль всем вокруг, не разбирая своих и чужих.

Плакальщик выпрямился, словно принюхиваясь, и остановил на Джейсоне взгляд гноящихся глаз. Он качнулся вперёд, сделал шаг, но замер в нерешительности, не прекращая своих лающих стонов, а затем развернулся и пошёл прочь, утопая в затхлой воде: по бёдра, по пояс, по грудь.

Чужого, плотную пустоту на границе сознания Джейсона, охватила смесь возбуждения и дурного веселья, от которого самого Джейсона замутило. Его не покидало ощущение, что это он, а не плакальщик, брёл сейчас прочь по Затопленному Кварталу.

\- Я не понимаю, - злобно сказал Джейсон, - не понимаю, какого чёрта тебе нужно.

\- Мне ничего не нужно, - ответил Чужой. - Я подарил тебе Блюдхэйвен.

\- И что это значит?

Когда Чужой отстранился от его рассудка, Джейсон на короткий момент ощутил тягостную пустоту. По мутной водной глади напротив пошли круги, будто кто-то швырнул в неё невидимый камешек, а затем там появился сам Чужой, зыбкий и полупрозрачный, пахнущий чем-то ирреальным - от этого запаха у Джейсона встал дыбом каждый волосок на теле.

\- Ты их не слышишь? - со странными нотками в голосе спросил Чужой.

\- Не слышу кого? - У Джейсона кружилась голова. Чтобы не отступиться и не упасть, он прислонился плечом к дверному косяку.

\- Не слышишь, - уже утвердительно повторил Чужой. - Ты слишком много думаешь о самом себе. Все вы переоцениваете значимость своего существа. Ты постоянно думаешь о самом себе.

\- Я не понимаю, что ты несёшь, - беспомощно пробормотал Джейсон.

Чужой окинул его недобрым взглядом, от которого всё сознание Джейсона съёжилось, как пойманный в капкан зверёк.

\- Население Готэма, - сказал он, - это два миллиона семьсот двадцать две тысячи восемьсот пятьдесят одна душа. Что обо мне говорят в народе?

О Чужом говорили всякое: говорили, что он пережиток языческого прошлого, мелкий божок, демон, сам Сатана. Говорили, что он покровитель могил, покойников и детей. Готэм с неохотой принимал христианского бога - и спустя многие сотни лет оставались люди, которые верили в Чужого, несмотря на яростные взывания проповедников. Чужому приносили жертвы, в его честь сжигали чучела и раскрашивали алой краской стены. Когда пришла чума, к нему обратились даже те, кто раньше истово верил в Христа, потому что, по их словам, «Бог покинул это место». А Чужой его покинуть не мог.

\- Ты и сам всё знаешь, - проворчал Джейсон. Его колени подкосились. Он не чувствовал боли, просто в один момент все его силы ушли куда-то, и он устало опустился на каменные ступени.

\- А что обо мне думал ты?

Джейсон поднял голову.

\- Я о тебе не думал. Мне нет до тебя дела.

Чёрные, лишённые белков глаза Чужого сузились. Его внешность не была отталкивающей или неприятной, она была заурядной и в чём-то схожей с внешностью самого Джейсона: узкое лицо, чёрные волосы, острые скулы. Если бы не глаза (и не привычка повисать в футе от земли), его можно было бы принять за обыкновенного человека.

\- Два миллиона семьсот двадцать две тысячи восемьсот пятьдесят один человек, - повторил Чужой. - Плюс-минус. И иногда я выбираю из них парочку и делюсь с ними своей силой. Некоторые не замечают моего дара, слишком увлечённые своей жалкой личностью, чтобы увидеть. Но некоторые, - в этот момент он тепло улыбнулся, - некоторые понимают. Они распахивают объятья навстречу этим миллионам, смешиваются с ними, впускают в себя их, а их - в себя. Становятся целым.

С каждым словом, с каждой крупицей понимания Джейсона охватывал всё больший страх. Ему показалось, что на краю своего собственного сознания он расслышал голоса, крики, звуки, смех, и чтобы заглушить их, он заговорил:

\- Значит, это тело... твоё тело - его ты тоже отнял у кого-то?

Чужой без всякого интереса взглянул вниз, на свои ноги.

\- Как можно отнять то, что принадлежит мне?

\- Ну ты и ублюдок, - злобно сказал Джейсон, с трудом поднимаясь со ступеней. - Ты хоть помнишь, кем он был?

\- Конечно, - немедленно отозвался Чужой. - Я помню, кем он был, когда жил в этом теле, и кем он был до этого тела, и кем он стал после. Я знаю о нём всё, от первого до последнего вздоха, и буду знать.

Несколько минут они молча смотрели друг на друга - судорожно вцепившийся в стену человек и сверхъестественное существо, бог и демон в одном лице, зависший над мёртвой водой.

\- Мне нравится твоя ярость, - мягко заговорил Чужой, - но она...

\- Я слышал, - хрипло перебил его Джейсон, - что тебя называют душой Готэма.

\- Глупость. Но очень красивая глупость.

\- И всё же, - продолжил Джейсон уже беззлобно: злость в нём улеглась так же быстро, как поднялась, - зачем тебе нужен я? Что ты хочешь?

\- Мне ничего не нужно, - ровно ответил ему Чужой, будто эта фраза была в него встроена, и он повторял её, не особо заботясь о смысле. - Ты первым умер от чумы здесь. С тебя началась смерть. И я решил отдать тебе всех заражённых людей. Что с ними делать - решать только тебе. Хочешь услышать их? Услышь. Хочешь цепляться за себя? Цепляйся. Я не возражаю.

\- Это несправедливо.

Чужой вскинул брови.

\- Я не знаю, что такое справедливость. Справедливость - человеческая категория, а я не человек.

\- Изворотливый ублюдок, - припечатал Джейсон, и Чужой снова улыбнулся.

Он продолжал улыбаться, пока Джейсон опускался на корточки, запуская ладони в застоявшуюся воду. Стоило присесть, как к его горлу комком подступила вязкая слизь, и Джейсон откашлялся, сплюнув на камень.

Он прислушался к самому себе. По его венам текла кровь, сердце разгоняло её по телу, на виске билась жилка. Кожа его, должно быть, была тёплой, только сказать наверняка он не мог, потому что не чувствовал ни холода, ни боли. Разум снова и снова бестолково восставал, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя обман, но ничего не выходило: Джейсон не знал, что именно было обманом - отсутствие боли или стук сердца.

Он едва не спросил у Чужого, живой ли он на самом деле, но в последний момент прикусил язык.

\- Я заразный? - спросил он вместо этого, глядя на растёкшиеся по камню кровавые пятна.

\- Ты - сама чума, - ответил Чужой.

Я умер, подумал Джейсон, забавляясь тому, что его нисколько не тронула эта мысль. Я уже умер.

Он уже прошёл через смерть, ему нечего было бояться. Он уже принял её, пока выкашливал лёгкие на холодных хэйвенских улицах, которые теперь покрывала вода. Не было смысла лить слёзы снова.

Джейсон выпрямился, отряхнул с пальто пыль и перепрыгнул на торчащий из воды камень. Чужой следил за ним.

\- Тут валяется куча бесполезного хлама, - сказал Джейсон больше самому себе, чем Чужому. - Придумаем что-нибудь.

\- Не хочешь посмотреть на Стены Света, которые построили солдаты? - поинтересовался у него Чужой, и Джейсон остановился, задумчиво потирая висок.

\- Нет. Пока нет.

 

**4\. Лазарь**

За время пути до казарм Дик успел прийти в себя, успокоиться и устыдиться. Приступ страха был нелеп и совершенно необоснован - офицеру не пристало пугаться чудака в медной птичьей маске, насколько бы страшным, почти мистически страшным, этот чудак не выглядел.

Он даже хотел извиниться, оправдать свою трусость перед Роем, но Харпер выглядел абсолютно нормально, разве что немного встревоженно. Он поддерживал Дика за локоть, пока они плутали по тёмным хэйвенским улочкам.

Стал виден пролив, около которого примостилось приземистое здание казарм. Впервые за долгое время Дик заметил закат: тускловатый из-за вечного смога, он всё равно пробивался сквозь облака, окрашивая грязную воду красным. Удивительно, что в Затопленном Квартале стояла такая тьма.

Дик как можно вежливее, стараясь не оскорбить, сбросил со своего локтя руку Роя. Шок отступил совсем, казался глупым и каким-то бесконечно далёким, словно прошлогодним или прошловековым. По правде сказать, Дик с трудом верил, что тогда поддался панике.

Пока они шли, он спросил, куда же пропали Уилсон с Харпером, и Рой ответил с абсолютно искренним раскаянием в голосе: «Я шёл, потом обернулся, а вокруг - никого. Услышал крик, побежал. Ума не приложу, куда пропал Уилсон».

\- Ты тоже видел... его? - негромко поинтересовался Дик, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая группу солдат.

\- Страшный типчик, - так же тихо отозвался Рой. - Наверняка псих, среди чумных психи - не редкость.

На этом Дик и порешил сам для себя, оставив, впрочем, очередную мысленную пометку: вернуться в Квартал с отрядом побольше и навести там порядок.

 

Уилсон, разумеется, уже сидел в казармах, окружённый десятком солдат. Он держал в руке жестяную чашку, в уголке его губ болталась извечная размокшая самокрутка. Появление Дика его, казалось, удивило, но гримаса шока - вздёрнутые куцые брови, расширенные глаза - быстро сменилась непритворной радостью.

\- Грейсон, - рявкнул он, поднимаясь со стула. - Весь Квартал облазил, решил было, что ты ушёл без меня...

Дик явственно расслышал скрип собственных зубов.

\- Уилсон, - низко начал он, впервые осознав, что сорвал в Затопленном Квартале голос. Он откашлялся. - Уилсон, за дезертирство вы ответите перед трибуналом.

\- Дезертирство? - Если бы руки Уилсона не были заняты чашкой, он наверняка схватился бы за сердце - настолько потрясённо и возмущённо прозвучали его слова. - Офицер, я бы никогда...

\- Вы бросили свой отряд, - шипяще выдавил Дик. - Вы ослушались приказа старшего офицера, отбившись от группы. Вы... вы бросили своего товарища на произвол судьбы!

Рой ощутимо вздрогнул. Взгляд Уилсона, а вслед за ним и взгляды солдат, скользнули по харперовской фигуре и вновь остановились на Дике.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, офицер, - спокойно сказал Уилсон. Он отставил чашку. - Думаю, брошенным в данной ситуации можно считать меня.

Усталость, злость и раздражение затопили Дика в один момент.

\- В нюансах будет разбираться военный суд, мистер Уилсон, - сказал он.

Повисла тишина. Присутствие солдат вдруг стало очень ощутимым, почти на физическом уровне; Дик буквально улавливал в воздухе дурную вонь агрессии и скорой драки. Выражение лица Уилсона было нечитабельным, но Дик догадывался, чуял нутром, что стоило тому отдать приказ, как все рядовые, бывшие бродяги и каторжники, разом ринутся в бой.

Это было по-своему невероятно: полная покорность, невероятная верность, абсолютная самоотдача, но Дик предпочёл бы быть с этим на одной стороне, а не стоять по другую сторону баррикад.

Следовало бы отступить, отвести назад ногу, занимая боевую стойку, но Дик не шевелился. Ему казалось, что шевельнуться сейчас - то же самое, что шевельнуться перед сворой армейских волкодавов, ожидающих отмашки кинолога.

\- Что ж... - пробормотал Уилсон. Два этих слова он протянул с намеренной медлительностью, будто наслаждаясь собственной властью. - Пусть будет так. Военный суд? Я не против военного суда, после того, как закончится эта чёртова чума.

На бульдожьих физиономиях рядовых мелькнуло удивление, слабый отблеск попытки пошевелить мозгами. Он затух, там и не успев разгореться.

Они успокоились, следом за ними расслабился и Дик.

Уилсон вынул из кармана коробок спичек и зажёг потухшую самокрутку.

\- Военный суд, - с теми же изнурительными паузами продолжил он, - это хорошо. Это значит, что меня будут судить как человека, как солдата и воина. Знаете, у большинства из нас здесь есть история, и эта история грустная.

Дик молчал, не совсем понимая, к чему вёл Уилсон.

\- Когда началась эта эпидемия, на тюрьмы просто перестало хватать продовольствия. Что поделать, хе? Тюрьмы всегда страдают первыми. И вот к нам пришёл комендант и сказал: «Смелые меры - это безопасные меры». Это был вроде как девиз нашей тюрьмы. Смело вешать преступников, чтобы обезопасить город, всё такое. С наступлением чумы они немного изменили смысл этого девиза. Так же всё было, ребята?

Он обращался к солдатам. Солдаты с готовностью закивали.

\- Так, - продолжил Уилсон - пепел упал ему на грудь, но он едва ли это заметил. - «Дружище Хэмиш, - сказал мне комендант, - ты же знаешь, что смелые меры - самые безопасные. У меня для тебя просто потрясающее предложение, твой билет на волю. Но так как у нас тут де-мо-кра-ти-чес-кое государство, я, конечно, предлагаю тебе выбор. Ты можешь поступить смело - стать свободным человеком и отправиться в кишащий крысами, хе, и живыми трупами Хэйвен. А можешь поступить как баба - и подохнуть с голоду в тюрьме, потому что кормить вас тут больше никто не будет». И это сказали всем нам. Да, ребята? Что нам сказали?

Один из солдат широко ухмыльнулся, показав крупные жёлтые зубы.

\- Смелые меры - безопасные меры! - гаркнул он, и следом за ним, почти без паузы, то же самое закричали остальные.

Поднялся страшный шум, в котором Дику удавалось расслышать только эту фразу. Солдаты повторяли её снова и снова, громче и громче; кто-то уронил на пол жестяную чашку, кто-то вскочил, скрипнули ножки стула, раздался завывающий смех, перетёкший в кашель. Посреди этого гомона недвижной громадой возвышался Уилсон всё с тем же каменным выражением на лице. Его самокрутка дотлела почти до губ.

От ярости Дик словно ослеп. Он почувствовал, как Рой стиснул на его запястье пальцы, но прикосновение получилось отстранённым, как сквозь дымку: бессильная злость, замешанная на панике, застилала Дику глаза. Он закричал, выжимая последнее из своих сорванных связок:

\- Тихо! Молчать! Тихо!

Видимо, было что-то в его голосе, что-то жуткое, потому что солдаты покорно заткнулись. Дик медленно выдохнул, осознавая с мучительным раскаянием, как сильно он погорячился.

\- Вот так, - сипло прошептал он. - Вот так лучше.

Больше всего ему хотелось упасть, свернуться клубком и заснуть, но это означало бы проигрыш. Дику не хотелось думать, что он оказался в вольере, полном зверей, но не думать так после случившегося он просто не мог.

Если бы не плечо Роя, он бы точно упал.

\- Отбой, - хрипло приказал Дик. - Подъём - в шесть утра. Чтобы в шесть все уже выстроились у казарм. Ждать я никого не собираюсь, опоздавшие будут наказаны в соответствии с уставом.

С этими словами Дик вышел из общей комнаты, даже не взглянув на Уилсона.

Вернувшись к себе, он первым делом перезарядил пистолет и положил его поверх бумаг в выдвинутый ящик, поверх письма Барбары, которое он так и не успел прочитать. От вида оружия Дику стало дурно, и, подумав, он вытащил письмо, повертел его в руках и бестолково уставился на расплывшиеся буквы.

Таким его и застал Уилсон, сначала осторожно постучавший, а потом бесшумно скользнувший в кабинет.

\- Не помешаю? - добродушно поинтересовался он. В одной руке он держал бутылку, в другой - два стакана, только-только вымытых, с каплями воды на толстом стекле.

\- Входи, - прохрипел Дик.

Уилсон не казался агрессивным, обиженным или оскорблённым. Всем своим видом он давал понять, что стремится к перемирию.

\- Я решил, - сказал он, поставив на стол бутылку и стаканы, - что все мы несколько погорячились. Я не отказываюсь от, хе, своих слов о трибунале, судить меня будут справедливо. А до тех пор - постараемся ужиться, а?

Широкое лицо Уилсона лучилось дружелюбием. Он придвинул стул и сел, и всё это время Дик не сводил с него взгляда.

\- Я расскажу, как всё было, - бормотал Уилсон, разливая по стаканам виски. Бутылка была новой, с красивой яркой этикеткой, явно импортная. Обычно Дик не пил, тем более - в такое время, и на свою порцию взглянул с подозрением. - А было всё так: я вдруг оказался один. Вокруг была жуткая тьма, хоть глаз выколи. Я покричал-покричал, да и решил, что вы с Харпером ушли без меня. Походил, конечно, поискал, да бестолку.

Своё виски Уилсон отпил первым, а потом вопросительно поднял глаза. Дик осторожно пригубил: напиток действительно оказался хорошим, крепким, чуть горьким на языке.

\- Ты же видел его, да? - неожиданно спросил Уилсон.

Дик оцепенел.

\- Кого - его?

\- Того, кого описывал Исайя. - Тёмные, похожие на оливки глаза Уилсона слегка мерцали, но оставались серьёзными. Дик переваривал услышанное - он даже не подумал, не сопоставил, не сообразил... Пальто, шляпа и нелепая собачья морда...

Или птичий клюв?

\- Кто это? - прохрипел Дик. Надорванное горло драла боль, и он отпил сразу несколько больших глотков; от крепости перехватило дыхание. Уилсон одобрительно кивнул.

\- Да чтоб мы сами знали. Офицер, который был тут до тебя, называл его «Чумным Доктором», потому что костюм у него такой же, хе, какой был в какие-то мутные века у тамошних врачевателей чумы: весь чёрный и с мордой. Сначала мы думали, что это какой-то учёный юродивый развлекается, но убить эту тварь нельзя. И показывается она редко. Офицер, когда уже начал сходить с ума от чумы, говорил об искуплении что-то, и о душе Готэма, и о какой-то туземской магии, шут его разберёт.

У Дика онемели кончики пальцев, всё дело прошиб озноб. Чтобы согреться, он отпил ещё виски.

\- И давно он тут?

Уилсон пожал плечами.

\- Да с пару месяцев. Может, он вообще всегда тут был. Большая часть солдат о нём не знают вовсе. Мы потому и не ходим к общежитиям чумных: эта тварь возомнила себя их ангелом-хранителем, а кому охота связываться?

Без сигарет движения Уилсона становились нервозными и резкими. Он почесал щетину на щеке, нахмурился, под глазом тиком дёрнулись мышцы.

\- Так ты его видел, - утвердительно протянул Уилсон. - Расскажи?

\- Что рассказывать, - сказал Дик. - На меня напал какой-то монстр, я начал отстреливаться, потом в воздухе появился сгусток тьмы, и из него выпал этот... Чумной Доктор? Но он мне ничего не сделал. Просто стоял, а потом... исчез.

Язык едва ворочался. Мысли скапливались, но облечь их в слова не получалось. Дик моргнул и, чтобы сфокусироваться, по привычке уставился на свой шрам. Большая выцветшая от времени линия, похожая на меч с кругом вместо гарды, несколько шрамов помельче. Дик привык на нём концентрироваться с детства, пусть и не помнил, как именно его получил.

Гибкая детская психика стёрла всё лишнее.

\- Мы называем его самой Чумой, - задумчиво продолжил Уилсон. - И чума уйдёт, как только мы его прикончим. Но нам не выгодно, чтобы чума уходила, понимаешь, офицер?

Дика безудержно клонило в сон. Он взглянул на пистолет, слишком чёрный на белой стопке бумаг, как чернильное пятно, уродливая клякса, тянущая щупальца...

Зачем этот человек говорил с ним? Дик заторможенно моргнул и посмотрел на свой шрам. Он светился синим, как топливо из ворвани. На вкус он наверняка был горько-сладким, как мятные пастилки из аптеки. Тот же синий. Как небо. Дик с самого детства не видел нормального неба, не скрытого за облаками.

\- Потому что всякие такие, вот как ты, хе, немедленно захотят нас судить. Трибуналы, суды присяжных, знаем, проходили. Снова окажемся на нарах. Оно нам надо?

С невероятным трудом Дик поднял глаза. От вида Уилсона его затошнило и повело вбок. Он упал, больно стукнувшись скулой о пол.

Уилсон поднялся и возвысился над ним, огромный, неприступный. Как скала.

\- Ты большой счастливчик, Ричард Грейсон, чума тебя не тронула. Счастливчик. Удачливый малый. Один на миллион.

Голос был убаюкивающим, и Дик не стал ему сопротивляться. Он заснул.

 

 

 

 

**Принятие**

На ободранной плоскодонке, плывущей по затхлой воде Затопленного Квартала, лежал труп. Он был обряжен в белый саван и усыпан сотней бумажных цветов - именно поэтому Джейсон его и заметил.

Обычно он не обращал на трупы внимания, они были вне его интереса. Овраг, куда скидывали тела умерших от чумы, кишел трупами, если слово «кишел» было тут уместно, а автоматический поезд каждый день привозил десятки новых.

Этот мертвец выглядел ухоженным, словно кому-то действительно было до него дело.

Секунда - и Джейсон уже стоял на краю плоскодонки, рассматривая чужое лицо. Он уже видел этого человека, только вчера вместо савана на нём была офицерская форма, и какая-то неведомая сила помешала Джейсону убить его.

Он быстро понял, чем была эта неведомая сила. На тыльной стороне ладони трупа бледно-синим мерцала метка Чужого. Джейсон стоял, глядя на неубитого им офицера: какой-то шутник сложил ему руки на груди в смиренном, мёртвом жесте, какой-то шутник сделал из сотен бумажных листов лилии: белые лепестки были испещрены пятнами печатных букв.

Джейсон присел на корточки, тронул метку на руке - его собственная отозвалась тянущей болью. Лицо мёртвого офицера было бледным, а волосы - аккуратно расчёсанными, на пробор, как у мальчика из католической школы.

Жаль, подумал Джейсон, и удивился своим собственным мыслям.

Он умер не от чумы, иначе Джейсон бы это почувствовал. Потрескавшиеся губы мёртвого офицера были рассечены, на скуле алела ссадина. Зачем-то Джейсон тронул его лоб, чёрная ткань перчаток - против выбеленной смертью кожи.

И в этот самый момент мёртвый офицер открыл глаза.

За последний год Джейсон отвык пугаться, но отпрянул всё равно быстро, как от опасной змеи. Синие глаза офицера закатились, тело выгнулось дугой, его начали бить судороги, и на всё это Джейсон смотрел с отстранённым любопытством, медленно осознавая, что так, должно быть, повёл бы себя в его ситуации Чужой.

Саван разметался, волосы растрепались, бумажные лилии смялись и слетели в воду. Против искусственно созданной красоты смерти восстал хаос жизни, в мгновение сломав всё, над чем кому-то пришлось долго трудиться.

Конвульсии прекратились так же неожиданно, как и начались, но Джейсон видел равномерно вздымавшуюся и опадавшую грудь: мёртвый офицер оказался живым. Метка на тыльной стороне его руки вспыхнула ярче. Она всё и решила.

Джейсон выпрямился, держа на руках человека, и растворился во мгле.


	2. ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ

**ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ**

 

**5**

Дик спал. Ему снился Бог.

Дик смотрел вверх, под купол цирка, на собравшихся зрителей, замерших в ожидании представления. Среди людских рядов и сидел Бог, и он не был седобородым старцем, как говорили в школе, и сыном седобородого старца, большеглазым красивым человеком, он тоже не был. Бог явился перед Диком обычным работягой в синем костюме китобоя, черноволосым и черноглазым, худощавым, скуластым - Дик очень хорошо запомнил это лицо. Его не удивило, что Бог сидел в цирке, в конце концов, почему бы Богу не интересоваться цирком? Ведь Грейсоны были лучшими акробатами Готэма и Хэйвена, наверное, даже лучшими акробатами страны, а то и мира. О Грейсонах знали все. Неудивительно, что Бог тоже о них услышал.

Зазвенел гонг, конферансье объявил название номера. Грейсоны вышли на арену, втроём, как всегда, и зал грянул аплодисментами. Дик помахал Богу рукой, сделав вид, что машет всем зрителям, но Бог его понял - он улыбнулся, и Дика затопило счастьем. Он был так счастлив, что не заметил запаха дыма, и жара, и объятых пламенем балок, и криков, и только когда его схватили и поволокли вон из павильона, он закричал.

Дик проснулся от жара, жар высасывал из его тела все соки, скручивал, поднимал и снова ронял на постель. Он ждал, что над ним возникнет Бог, но вместо Бога на него смотрел человек в уродливой медной маске с фильтрами, одной из тех, в которых ходили по Готэму чумные патрульные.

Над золотистым металлом блестели глаза, холодные и синие, как цветное стекло в глазницах ангелов на витражах собора. Дик захрипел, и стеклянный ангел, навалившись сверху, принялся холодной тряпкой обтирать с его лица пот.

Он шептал что-то. Когда Дик спросил его о письме Барбары, забытом в ящике стола, он ответил, что сейчас же принесёт его.

\- Всё хорошо, - говорил стеклянный ангел в медной маске, - я принесу. Поспи, а я пока принесу.

Дик ему поверил. Он уснул снова.

 

***

Когда он снова проснулся, его душило похмелье. Память была чистой, как лист бумаги. Дик приподнялся, выпрямив дрожащие руки, и огляделся: он лежал то ли на чердаке, то ли в мансарде - скошенный потолок, клочья пыли в углах, пробивавшийся сквозь скверно подогнанные доски свет. Кто-то уложил его на старый матрас и поставил рядом с постелью жестяную кружку с водой. Кто-то переодел его в рабочий серо-бурый костюм из мешковины, и грубая ткань больно царапала кожу.

 

С большим трудом Дик встал и прошёлся по комнате - из-за низких потолков ему приходилось нагибаться, чтобы не удариться головой о балки. Под ногами скрипело сухое дерево, Дик бессмысленно метался по комнате, с каждый шагом всё глубже погружаясь в панику, охваченный полнейшим непониманием. Единственное окно комнаты было заколочено досками, а щели - заткнуты тряпками. На стене висело разбитое зеркало.

Дик остановился. В полутьме он заметил человеческий силуэт, и только когда он его увидел, силуэт вынырнул из мрака.

Лицо пришельца было полускрыто медной маской с фильтрами, над которой блестели глаза. Фигура была укутана чёрной тканью, жирно блестевшей в бледных лучах света. Дику показалось, что он видел этого человека, но никак не мог сообразить, где именно.

Пришелец заговорил сразу же, будто опасаясь, что Дик его перебьёт:

\- Меня зовут Тим. - Фильтры скрадывали его голос. - Я не причиню вам вреда.

Словно желая подтвердить свои слова, Тим щёлкнул застёжками маски. Лицо у него оказалось совсем юным.

\- Кто ты? - спросил Дик.

Тим мало походил на террориста, похитителя или шантажиста, зато Дик с готовностью мог поверить, что перед ним стоял умалишённый. Сумасшедшие люди имели склонность выглядеть куда нормальнее, чем здоровые.

\- Тим, - терпеливо повторил пришелец. - Тимоти Дрейк. Вам лучше прилечь, вы только оправились от горячки.

\- Где я? - снова спросил Дик.

\- В Блюдхэйвене, в Затопленном Квартале. Мы нашли вас в лодке. Наверное, вас приняли за чумного и похоронили раньше времени.

\- Это невозможно, - возразил Дик. - Ещё вчера я был абсолютно здоров.

\- Вчера у вас был жар, - ответил Тим. - Вы пробыли здесь два полных дня.

Он вынул из кармана бумажную лилию и протянул её Дику.

\- В лодке их были сотни, - пояснил он.

Дрожащими руками Дик развернул цветок: это оказалась страница из Устава, неровно вырванная из переплёта, со следами изломов и мокрыми пятнами, от которых смазались чернила.

Осознание встало Дику комом поперёк горла. Он вспомнил Уилсона с дорогим импортным виски, два стакана, темноту, похмелье... Голова заболела с утроенной силой.

\- Мне нужно вернуться, - прохрипел Дик.

Тим покачал головой.

\- Вы не сможете, вы слишком слабы. Это - самое сердце Затопленного Квартала. Плакальщики доберутся до вас раньше, чем вы покинете его пределы.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я такой? - Прозвучало это заносчиво, даже высокомерно. Дик устыдился бы, если бы не был таким напуганным и уставшим, но Тим не повёл и бровью.

\- Знаю, - спокойно сказал он. Дик с неудовольствием уловил в его голосе нотки, похожие на те, которыми пользовался он сам, когда разговаривал с опасными ненормальными. - Вы - новый офицер хэйвенских солдат.

\- Мне нужно вернуться в казармы, - упрямо повторил Дик. - Я благодарен тебе за спасение, но у меня есть подчинённые...

\- Для них вы всё равно мертвы, - бесцветным голосом проговорил Тим.

Лицо у него было непроницаемым, почти без мимики, и поэтому напоминало лицо гипсовой статуи: бледное, с большими равнодушными глазами. Нечеловеческую белизну нарушали только полоски от маски в тех местах, где она слишком сильно врезалась в кожу.

Дик так и не понял, что имел в виду Тим - что солдаты похоронили Дика, приняв за чумного, или что они своими руками попытались его убить. Тим не стал уточнять, а Дик - переспрашивать.

\- Я принесу немного еды, - сказал Тим. - А вам всё же лучше прилечь.

Уже скрывшись в полумраке, он добавил:

\- И за спасение вам стоит благодарить не меня.

***

Когда-то Хэйвен был полузатопленным безжизненным островом, который с каждым годом всё глубже уходил под воду. С началом промышленной революции его голые скалы огородили системой плотин, за десятилетие на некогда пустынном месте выросли заводы, вместе с заводами - общежития рабочих, а вместе с общежитиями рабочих - магазины, рестораны и даже бордель. Хэйвен превратился сначала в район Готэма, а затем и в то, что можно было назвать отдельным маленьким городом.

Затопить колыбель чумы оказалось чудовищно легко - стоило просто сравнять с землёй одну из плотин. Некогда погребённый под толщей воды, Затопленный Квартал снова вернулся в свой первоначальный вид, только теперь вместо резких хребтов утёсов над водой возвышались останки человеческих построек.

Всё это Барбара прекрасно знала. Догадывалась она и о том, что стоило взорвать плотины - и сердце китобойного Готэма захлебнётся в солёной воде, как некогда захлебнулась в водах океана-тёзки Атлантида.

В своём письме Дику Барбара написала: «С сывороткой у них ничего не выходит, она такая древняя, что ей наверняка пользовались ещё врачи в эпоху Возрождения... Вчера мне удалось подслушать кое-что, когда я под видом мальчишки-посыльного пробралась на заседание администрации города. Мне мало что удалось услышать, но, кажется, они собираются снести плотины и затопить Хэйвен целиком. Завтра попробую ещё раз, они там теперь заседают круглые сутки. Постараюсь отписаться сразу же. Если что, будь готов бежать. Береги себя».

Дику так и не суждено было распечатать это письмо: оно осталось лежать на столе, и лежало там, пока сам Дик плыл в плоскодонке по маленькой хэйвенской Венеции.

Барбаре так и не суждено было написать второе: как раз в тот момент, когда Дик приходил в себя на старом матрасе в пыльной мансарде, один из участников заседания узнал в мальчике-курьере эксцентричную приёмную дочь комиссара Гордона. Он проследовал за ней на тёмную улицу и выпустил пулю точно ей в позвоночник, намереваясь убить. Барбара не умерла, но осталась навсегда прикованной к инвалидной коляске.

А в тот момент, когда Дик очнулся, Уилсон распечатал письмо и прочёл его. В считанные часы был отдан приказ стрелять на поражение в любого, кто приближался к Хэйвену. Теперь у каждой из плотин стоял караул.

***

Несколько дней Дик только спал и ел, изредка перекидываясь парой слов с Тимом.

Предательство Уилсона его потрясло, но не удивило. Куда больше себя Дику было жаль предыдущего офицера, наверняка также отравленного или убитого без лишних ухищрений. Идеальное преступление - никто не станет проверять, действительно ли офицеры умирали от чумы; теперь эта смерть приравнивалась к естественной и никого не удивляла. Ещё Дик тревожился из-за комиссара: печальная новость запросто может свести старика в могилу. С Барбарой было попроще: она всегда была сильной, она справилась бы. Главное, чтобы она не бросилась в Хэйвен проверять.

 

Тим почти никогда не снимал с себя маски, и когда Дик спросил, болен ли он, только отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Тогда тебя сослали сюда на карантин? - поинтересовался Дик.

Тим помолчал, затем ответил:

\- Не совсем. Мои родители были отправлены в Хэйвен на карантин, я в это время учился за городом.

\- И как ты попал сюда? - спросил Дик. - Ведь после начала чумы сюда никого не пускали.

\- Я нашёл способ, - уклончиво ответил Тим. - А вот родителей - нет.

За простой фразой скрывалась целая драма. Под маской Дик не мог видеть, как изменилось выражение лица Тима; наверное, он не увидел бы этого, даже если бы маски не было. В деле сокрытия собственных эмоций Тиму, похоже, не было равных.

\- И чем ты здесь занимаешься? - спросил Дик, неловко пытаясь перевести тему. - Помогаешь заражённым?

\- Я пытаюсь создать сыворотку. - Впервые за всё время в стеклянных глазах Тима мелькнуло нечто, похожее на жизнь. - Хорошую сыворотку, которая вылечит всех, даже плакальщиков.

Это было так нелепо, что Дик, не удержавшись, рассмеялся. На что мог рассчитывать один человек, если создать сыворотку не удалось лучшим умам Готэма?

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Семнадцать, - отозвался Тим.

Дик сразу понял, что Тим лжёт. Он был невысоким и худым, выглядел мельче, чем Барбара. Настоящие семнадцатилетние юноши такими не были - сам Дик в семнадцать уже почти добрался до своего теперешнего роста. Он, впрочем, не стал спорить. Если Тиму нравилось завышать свой возраст, то Дик был последним, кто стал бы уличать его во лжи.

Были вещи, о которых Тим не говорил. Он не упоминал имени второго участника спасения и на все расспросы отмалчивался, только обронил однажды, что Дик был первым, кого сюда привели. Это случилось, когда Тим показывал импровизированную лабораторию, располагавшуюся этажом ниже мансарды.

В комнате пахло химией, все окна были заколочены и заткнуты тряпками. В углу стоял баллон с ворванью - огромная редкость теперь, - питавший яркую лампочку над столом.

Всё здесь находилось в идеальном порядке - и кипы бумаг, и приборы для письма, и книги в тяжёлых обложках. Дик невольно вспомнил свои разбросанные вещи и снова усомнился в возрасте Тима: теперь он казался ему много старше своих лет.

Дик немедленно узнал ящик с сывороткой - именно он больше недели назад был украден у немого извозчика на мосту.

\- Где ты его взял? - спросил он.

\- Принесли, - уклончиво ответил Тим. - Он принёс.

\- Это кража, и не у стражи, а у живущих в Хэйвене больных.

Глаза Тима стали ещё тусклее, чем обычно.

\- Она не работает. - Он отодвинул ящик стола и извлёк оттуда ампулу. - В отличие от этой.

Дик снова ему не поверил.

\- Почему же ты не раздашь эту сыворотку всем? - поинтересовался он.

\- Потому что её нужно доработать, - спокойно ответил Тим. - Испытать - на крысах, на плакальщиках, на больных и здоровых. Будет скверно, если после этой сыворотки у людей отрастут хвосты.

Впервые Дик услышал от Тима нечто, отдалённо похожее на шутку. Он рассмеялся.

Смех снял с его души груз. Кольцо проблем, душившее его всё это время, распалось. В порыве эйфорической лёгкости он решил, что уйдёт, как только увидит своего второго спасителя, не раньше и не позже. От осознания, что решение принято, Дик успокоился окончательно.

 

В таком спокойствии, на верхнем этаже покинутого жилого дома в центре Затопленного Квартала, Дик прожил остаток дня и ночь. Утром его разбудило ощущение тревоги.

Он встал со своего продавленного матраса и пошёл на звук голосов. Темнота обострила его слух: нечёткий шёпот гудел в его голове вместе со стуком крови о виски. Из-за тревоги Дику было неуютно, у самой двери в соседнюю комнату он с удивлением осознал, что напуган до спазмов в горле, будто он оказался один перед огромной вражеской армией, один перед пылающим цирком, один перед всеми чумными Затопленного Квартала.

Это чувство его удивило, но из-за удивления он пришёл в себя. Негромко рассмеявшись, просто чтобы развеять страх, Дик толкнул дверь - и тут же оцепенел от такого ужаса, какого не испытывал никогда в жизни.

Сначала он увидел широкую чёрную спину, сгусток мрака в полутьме комнаты, а когда тень повернулась, его взору предстала золотисто-медная птичья морда с круглыми матовыми глазами. Из горла Дика вырвался жалобный клёкот. Он попятился, натыкаясь спиной на разбросанный по комнате хлам, бестолково спотыкаясь и волоча ноги, совсем как в тот день, когда он впервые столкнулся с этой тварью, только сегодня у него не было с собой пистолета.

Страх жёг его горло, грудь, желудок. Страх не ушёл даже когда из-за спины монстра вынырнул Тим, вытянув руки в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Дик, - заговорил он, - Дик, всё в порядке...

Монстр сохранял неподвижность. Он чуть склонил набок голову, то ли насмешливо, то ли удивлённо, но не пытаясь ни напасть, ни остановить Тима.

\- Дик. - Тим остановился в нескольких футах от Дика, всё ещё держа руки поднятыми. - Это Джейсон.

Мысли о том, что у чудовища может быть человеческое имя, оказалось слишком - Дик замотал головой и сделал ещё несколько шагов назад, пока не упёрся спиной в заколоченное окно.

\- Он - тот, кто тебя спас, - беспомощно закончил Тим.

Из своего угла Дик хорошо видел отливающую золотистым маску, похожую на лоскутное одеяло - она была сделана из множества металлических пластинок, сплавленных вместе. Круглые глаза зияли, как два колодца.

Пахло разогретым на солнце битым стеклом. Сил бояться у Дика не осталось, теперь он просто ждал, с такой силой вжавшись в дерево, что у него заболела левая рука.

Монстр расправил плечи.

\- Не за что, - сказал он, и его голос - обыкновенный, человеческий, хоть и приглушённой системой фильтров, - потряс Дика ещё сильнее, чем устрашающий внешний вид. От голоса чудовища он ждал чего угодно, громовых раскатов, бессмысленного звериного рыка, но только не заурядности, какой - тысяча на тысячу с половиной. - Раз уж пришёл - оставайся. Думаю, тебе будет интересно послушать новости из большого мира.

Он говорил с лёгким акцентом, немного тянул гласные, как уличные мальчишки из южной части Готэма.

\- Ты - человек, - пробормотал Дик.

\- Тебя это словно бы разочаровало, - отозвался человек в маске.

Страх всё ещё был здесь, только он утратил телесность. Тварь, в один момент залезшая Дику в голову, затаилась.

\- Меня зовут Джейсон Тодд. - Человек в маске с насмешливой церемонностью прижал к виску два пальца, будто коснувшись шляпы. - Я нашёл тебя полумёртвым, плывущим в лодке в окружении бумажных лилий.

\- Ты появился из ниоткуда, - сказал ему Дик, и Джейсон пожал плечами.

\- Я вошёл сюда через дверь.

\- Не сегодня.

\- Не представляю, о чём ты. Хочешь послушать новости из большого мира, Дик, или продолжим обсуждать мою нечеловечность?

Дик промолчал, но не сдвинулся с места. Джейсон подождал пару секунд и заговорил:

\- Откуда-то нашим добрым друзьям стало известно, что власти Готэма собираются взорвать хэйвенские плотины. В Хэйвене - военное положение, или то, что они считают военным положением. У всех плотин дежурят толпы обезумевших от страха и злобы каторжников с винтовками. Им даже удалось переманить на свою сторону кое-кого из карантинных, и карантинных можно понять - кому охота быть заживо погребённым под воду?

Новость показалась Дику полнейшей чушью.

\- Они не могут затопить Хэйвен, - сказал он. - Здесь сотни невинных людей.

\- В Готэме их тысячи, - ответил Джейсон. - Думаю, солдаты не будут сидеть сложа руки. Неделя ожидания - и невинные люди Хэйвена пойдут войной на невинных людей Готэма.

\- Смелые меры - безопасные меры, - пробормотал Тим.

\- Так они говорят, - согласился Джейсон. - И ещё что лучшая защита - это нападение.

\- Я тебе не верю, - отрезал Дик.

\- Твоё дело.

\- И мне нужно вернуться в казармы.

Он ждал жёсткого «нет», но вместо этого Джейсон равнодушно пожал плечами:

\- Валяй. Тим не станет тебе мешать.

Тим вскинулся было, будто желая возразить, но весь его воинственный вид вдребезги разбился о бесстрастную металлическую маску. Плечи опустились. Тим отвернулся, зашарив взглядом по пыльным углам.

***

С наступлением темноты Дик поднялся на крышу, а оттуда по пожарной лестнице спустился к воде. Вокруг клубилась тьма, сквозь которую вырисовывались силуэты заводских зданий и старых общежитий, стволы фонарных столбов, старые надзорные башни. В темноте затхлая вода Затопленного Квартала казалась чистейшей рекой, бежавшей через огромный каменный лес.

Дик не знал толком, куда он собирался идти и что хотел сделать. Ему нужна была Барбара, нужно было пересечь пролив и встретиться с комиссаром. Разумнее было бы отправиться на южную сторону, где его не знали, но ноги сами несли Дика к Уилсону.

Через какое-то время он почувствовал чужое присутствие: его спутником была тень, незримо повторявшая его путь. У границы Затопленного Квартала мрак сгустился и выпустил под сизый лунный свет Джейсона. На нём всё ещё были длинное пальто и маска, только теперь к ним прибавилась плоская шляпа. Она должна была выглядеть глупо - никто сейчас такого не носил, - но вместо этого казалась почти устрашающей.

Дику стоило чудовищных усилий не броситься прочь - пришлось несколько раз повторить про себя: «Он всего лишь обыкновенный человек в маске».

\- Ты пообещал, что мне не станут мешать, - пробормотал Дик.

\- Я говорил, что Тим не станет тебе мешать, - ответил Джейсон. - И разве я тебе мешаю? Я пришёл тебя проводить.

По широкой дуге Дик обогнул чёрный силуэт и ступил в полосу лунного света, ведущую от воды наверх. Джейсон не двигался, и тогда Дик обернулся, чтобы задать вопрос, мучивший его весь день:

\- Зачем эта маска?

\- Я болен, - просто ответил Джейсон.

\- Чумой? - глупо спросил Дик.

\- Сибирской язвой, - сказал Джейсон. - Или проказой. Моё лицо изъедено червями, но я слишком самовлюблён, чтобы показывать его людям.

\- Ты не можешь болеть чумой, - возразил Дик, пропустив мимо ушей насмешку. - Тебя знают давно. Ты бы уже не мог ходить, уже умер бы.

Джейсон промолчал, и Дик задал второй вопрос:

\- Почему ты меня спас?

\- Из-за метки на твоей левой руке, - с той же пугающей откровенностью ответил Джейсон.

Дик против воли взглянул на тыльную сторону своей ладони: лунный свет причудливо играл на взбухших линиях, заставляя их отливать бледно-синим.

\- Это всего лишь шрам, - покачал головой Дик.

\- И ты помнишь, как его получил?

Дик почти ответил «да», но в последний момент запнулся. Он помнил цирковой тент, пожар, помнил человека в одежде китобоя, помнил толпы паникующих людей, жар, врачей. Сразу после этого он очутился на кладбище, где погребали его родителей, потом - в детском доме, а потом его забрал к себе мистер Гордон - тогда ещё не комиссар.

У железной маски не может быть выражения, но Дик мог поклясться, что на мгновение она стала испытующей.

Джейсон стянул со своей левой руки перчатку, обнажив бледную кисть. На коже ярко светился такой же шрам, как у Дика.

Это казалось бы возмутительной насмешкой, если бы не охватившее Дика абсолютное доверие. Чувство было противоестественным, всё существо сопротивлялось ему, Дик даже сделал шаг назад, пытаясь уйти, сбежать, скрыться, но невидимые пути были слишком сильными.

Левая рука начала отчаянно болеть. Теперь бледное сияние вдоль линий шрама нельзя было принять за игру лунного света: сияло что-то изнутри, под кожей.

\- Что это? - жалобно спросил Дик.

\- Дай-ка угадаю, - сказал человек в железной маске, - ты всегда был удачливее других. Наверняка тебя называли «счастливчиком» или «везучим». Ты десятки раз мог стать жертвой пули, упасть на камень и сломать себе шею, тебя кусали бешеные собаки, среди зимы ты падал в ледяную реку, но всякий раз выживал. Уверенный в своей невероятной везучести, ты отправился в Хэйвен, но места тебе здесь не нашлось. И тебя накормили битым стеклом, или стрихнином, или двинули по затылку дубинкой, потом завернули в саван и пустили плавать по гнилым хэйвенским каналам. Но ты оказался жив. Что-то внутри тебя расплавило стекло, уничтожило стрихнин, твоя шея оказалась слишком крепкой, а череп - слишком толстым для жалкой дубинки. И вот ты здесь.

Шрам стал очень холодным. Холод пустил корни в кости Дика.

\- Ты никогда не пробовал повеситься? - поинтересовался Джейсон. - Хотя, о чём это я? Ты слишком любишь жизнь. Но если бы попробовал, у тебя бы ничего не вышло. Ты сможешь пересечь Хэйвен, переплыть канал и вернуться домой, даже если плакальщики попытаются тебя сожрать.

Словно в ответ на его слова, издалека донёсся лающий вой.

\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь? - едва слышно выдавил Дик.

Джейсон его не слушал:

\- Ты для них - очень заманчивый кусок мяса, потому что в тебе есть то, чего им не хватает. Жизни, я имею в виду. Жизни в тебе с избытком - хватит на десятерых. Зато меня они не любят, потому что во мне её нет.

\- Ты намекаешь, что я бессмертный?

Это даже звучало абсурдно, но Дик удивился этой абсурдности куда меньше, чем следовало.

Джейсон снял шляпу и пожал плечами.

\- Ты и бессмертный, и смертный. Ты бессмертный, пока он того хочет.

\- Кто - «он»? - спросил Дик.

\- Готэм.

Дик почувствовал страшную слабость. Чтобы не упасть, он медленно опустился на мостовую и сел, согнув в коленях ноги.

\- Слишком много всего. - Он покачал головой. - Ты думаешь, я в это поверю? В это невозможно поверить. Ерунда какая-то.

\- Ты спросил, почему я тебя спас, - сказал Джейсон. - Я спас тебя, потому что ты - очень заманчивый кусок мяса.

Дик невесело засмеялся.

\- И это тоже правда? То, что ты болен чумой? Тогда почему ты ещё жив? Потому что... «он» хочет, чтобы ты был жив?

\- Я умер уже девятнадцать раз, - ответил Джейсон. Дика кольнуло ощущением дежавю: темнота, лунный свет, тявканье плакальщиков и огромная чёрная фигура с птичьей головой. - Четырнадцать раз - от чумы. Три раза пытался прикончить себя сам. Один раз был подстрелен стрелой в самое сердце. И один раз меня расстреляли солдаты.

Дик попытался охватить всё это разумом и бездарно провалился. Прекрасный и понятный мир в одно мгновение населили духи и призраки, но масштаб крушения оказался слишком большим, чтобы свести Дика с ума.

Он поднялся, просто стряхнув с себя всё лишнее, как стряхивают с одежды пыль.

\- Я всё ещё думаю, что ты - просто чудак в маске, - сказал он. - А я - просто офицер полиции, покушение на которого провалилось. Я даже не знаю, правду ты говорил насчёт плотин или нет, но есть только одна возможность узнать наверняка. Я пойду и выясню всё сам.

После этих слов Дику следовало развернуться и уйти, но что-то держало его на месте. Боль в левой руке не унималась.

Джейсон щёлкнул ремнями, охватывающими его голову, и с нарочитой осторожностью снял маску. Его ооткрытое лицо оказалось худым и бледным, и выглядел он очень больным: под глазами пролегли глубокие тёмные круги, а вокруг носа и губ - кровь.

Вопреки ожиданиям, без маски Джейсон не утратил ауры внечеловечности, но напротив - показался Дику ещё менее человеком, чем был до этого. Всё, что разрушил человеческий голос, вернуло человеческое лицо. Дик беспомощно замер, будто кобра перед факиром.

\- Больше года назад я умер здесь. - Джейсон указал на место у стены, полузатопленное водой. - Захлебнулся кровью, или задохнулся, или чёрт его знает - я не врач, не знаю, как действует чума. Может, мои лёгкие сожрали черви. Потом я пришёл в себя, и на моей руке была метка, и я снова чувствовал недомогание, как в первые дни болезни, когда я ещё принимал чуму за лихорадку или простуду. Через месяц я снова умер, выплевав все лёгкие. И вновь очнулся, и вновь чувствовал недомогание.

Он подступил ближе, и у Дика не хватило храбрости шагнуть в сторону. Их разделяло расстояние меньшее, чем давала вытянутая рука.

\- Ты спросил меня, - насмешливо продолжил Джейсон, - человек я или нет, и на какой-то момент я сам задумался над этим. Я дышу, и моя кровь бежит по венам, и она горячая. Смотри.

Он опустил маску на мостовую, вынул из-за пазухи нож и полоснул себя по левой руке. Из пореза брызнула кровь, но Джейсон даже не поморщился. Он поднял руку вверх, и кровь закапала на булыжники.

\- А ещё, как и любой чумной, я заразен.

С этими словами, не дав Дику опомниться, Джейсон прижал свою ладонь к его лицу. Дик судорожно вдохнул, почувствовал металлический привкус на языке, попытался отшатнуться - и не смог. На какое-то время он полностью потерял контроль над своим телом, а когда догадался, что можно было просто отпихнуть Джейсона в сторону, прошло слишком много времени: лицо его уже было в крови, и перед глазами метались цветастые сполохи.

Джейсон отступил назад и встряхнул руку.

\- Какого... - Дик запнулся. Он яростно потёр тыльной стороной ладони губы и подбородок. - Зачем? Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Джейсон. - Но я же просто чудак в маске? Я не могу болеть чумой, иначе я уже умер бы. Отправляйся в Готэм - обещаю, тебя не тронут ни плакальщики, ни местные шакалы в военной форме.

Он натянул на порезанную руку перчатку.

\- Или - я действительно болен, и ты теперь тоже болен. Наверное. Хватит ли у тебя совести пойти к здоровым людям?

\- Или, - продолжил он, - я болен, а ты - бессмертен. Чума отскочит от тебя, как вода от стенки.

От ярости и слабости у Дика закружилась голова. Ему показалось, что он уже сгнил изнутри, как заражённый на последней стадии.

\- Это просто... низко, - прошипел он. - Бесчестно. Несправедливо.

\- Справедливость - человеческая категория, - отозвался Джейсон. - А мы ещё не решили даже, человек я или нет.

***

В Готэм Дик не пошёл. До самого утра он слушал вой плакальщиков (Джейсон не солгал - они его не тронули) и смотрел на Стены Света, возведённые карантинными военными - их яркое белое свечение было видно отовсюду.

Утром взорвали мост. Дик не знал, кто это сделал - власти Готэма или хэйвенские каторжники, - но от грохота, казалось, вздрогнула сама земля. Дик забрался на крышу одного из заброшенных заводов и долго вглядывался в мутно-зелёные воды пролива, из которых злобно щерились толстые бетонные балки - последнее, что осталось от моста.

В душе Дика зияла огромная дыра, и он не мог найти ей причину. Он задумался, поступил ли он правильно, когда решил перевестись в Хэйвен, и понял: он всё сделал верно. Он задумался, поступил ли он правильно, когда решил бороться с уилсоновской анархией, и снова не нашёл ни единой ошибки в своих действиях. Тогда Дик вспомнил о Тиме - подростке, запертом в пустом здании вместе с Джейсоном, - и устыдился, потому что подумал о нём впервые за ночь.

Как ни горько было это признавать, всё пошло неправильно, когда Дик очнулся в плоскодонке.

Он взглянул на шрам, метку, которая и теперь светилась бледно-голубым; вспомнил обнажённую руку Джейсона, его острые скулы и измождённое болезненное лицо, грубую медную маску с провалами глаз. Вспомнил отчего-то горящий цирк, маленькую Барбару, которая постоянно лезла в драку, потому что ревновала Дика к мистеру Гордону - тогда ещё не комиссару. Вспомнил заставленную стеклом лабораторию Тима, бульдожье лицо Уилсона и смятую бумажную лилию.

Ветер донёс до него скрежет автоматического поезда, перевозившего трупы из Готэма в Хэйвен. Очень осторожно Дик спустился на землю и направился в сторону дома, где он пробыл несколько дней после своей «смерти», миновав по пути двух карантинных военных, которые даже не обратили на него внимания. Дик мог их понять: в оборванном, окровавленном, грязном человеке сложно было признать исполняющего обязанности лейтенанта Ричарда Грейсона. Ричарда Грейсона, который был мёртв.

От мысли о смерти Дика продрало дрожью. Пустота в груди стала ещё более осязаемой. Ему яростно захотелось увидеть Джейсона, словно Джейсон был единственным существом, способным подтвердить то, что Дик никогда не умирал.

Он ускорил шаг. Будто отозвавшись на его мысли, на пороге дома его встретил Джейсон. На нём была маска, и шляпа, и пропитанное дезинфицирующим раствором пальто, от которого остро несло химией.

Несколько секунд они молча стояли друг напротив друга. Первым заговорил Джейсон:

\- С возвращением.

Дик собирался просто пройти мимо, но ему преградили путь:

\- Прежде чем ты пойдёшь туда, - сказал Джейсон, - тебе нужно отмыться.

Дик тронул свой подбородок, всё ещё стянутый коркой запёкшейся крови. Она показалась ему раскалённой, точно песок под солнцем.

\- Непохоже, чтобы ты сам беспокоился из-за этого, - пробормотал он.

\- Не пытайся мыслить логически, - отозвался Джейсон. - Тебе это не поможет.

Он посторонился, и по узкой доске, ведущей к окну, Дик забрался в здание. Джейсон толкнул его в сторону, ведущую прочь от лестницы наверх, где были лаборатория Тима и жилая мансарда. Попетляв по сырым тёмным коридорам, они вышли в большую комнату, выложенную растрескавшимся кафелем; здесь было душно и влажно из-за раскалённых труб, воду в которых грела огромная печь.

Некогда к ней присоединялись баллоны с ворванью, теперь же её переделали для обыкновенного угля.

\- Вы меня ждали, - догадался Дик.

\- Поблагодаришь Тима - это он растопил печь. Я собирался просто сунуть тебя в раствор.

\- Хорошая идея, - пробормотал Дик. - Гуманная.

Он в нерешительности остановился перед исходившей паром ванной и обернулся на Джейсона. Из-за идиотской маски не было понятно, куда он смотрит, и Дик ощутил смущение - чувство, которого он не испытывал с самой школьной скамьи.

\- Ты не собираешься уходить, не правда ли, - со вздохом сказал он. - Сними хотя бы этот шлем.

К его удивлению, Джейсон потянулся к ремням. Пряжки щёлкнули, металл отошёл от лица. Сегодня Джейсон выглядел ещё хуже, чем вчера: тонкая, будто папиросная бумага, кожа тесно обтянула кости черепа, под глазами пролегли чёрные круги, из уголка рта струилась кровь, которую Джейсон с раздражением отёр.

Он словно скинул с себя броню, обнажив человеческую плоть, хрупкую и слабую. Дик неотрывно смотрел на него.

\- Ну. - Джейсон вытащил из кармана смятую пачку и извлёк из неё сигарету. Дик успел заметить, как встопорщилась из-за наплечной кобуры ткань пальто. - Будешь стоять, пока не остынет вода?

У него было тело умирающего человека, но глаза жили - и светились злобой и упорством.

\- Ты и правда выглядишь так, словно вот-вот умрёшь, - заметил Дик.

Джейсон выпустил через ноздри дым и тотчас закашлялся, сплюнув на пол кровь.

\- Потому что я вот-вот умру, - сказал он. - Ночью или завтра утром.

Джейсон явно не мог курить, потому что каждая затяжка заставляла его кашлять и сплёвывать кровь. Он смял в ладони недокуренную сигарету и отшвырнул её в сторону.

\- А потом что? - с любопытством поинтересовался Дик.

\- Ничего. Нацарапаю ещё одну чёрточку на стене. Разденешься сам, или мне подойти?

Дик скривился и начал расстёгивать куртку. Кое-где ткань прикипела к коже из-за пота и грязи. Под одеждой на нём ничего не было, никакого белья, так что Дику пришлось подавить вторую волну удушливого смущения. Он опустился в воду, по плечи погрузившись в пропитанный химией раствор, от которого мгновенно начало щипать кожу.

Джейсон смотрел на него внимательно, почти испытующе, и Дику волей-неволей пришлось прервать молчание:

\- Кем ты был раньше? - спросил он.

Джейсон вздёрнул бровь.

\- С чего ты взял, что раньше я был кем-то другим?

Ярость в его взгляде поутихла, теперь глаза его, серо-сине-зелёного, неопределённого оттенка, походили на море в штиль. Дик почти увидел в них тот самый страх, который мучил его самого.

\- Ты же не мог постоянно распугивать народ в маске. Чума была не всегда.

Пожав плечами, Джейсон ответил:

\- Грабил людей. Избивал прохожих. Был тем, с кем ты боролся.

Дик хотел удивиться или возмутиться, но у него не вышло.

\- Тогда почему ты не мародёрствуешь сейчас? - спросил он. - Для преступников сейчас раздолье.

\- Одно дело - охотиться, другое - жрать падаль, - загадочно отозвался Джейсон.

Допрос ему не нравился. У Джейсона было живое лицо, и он, привыкший прятаться за маской, не пытался сдерживать мимику.

Дик легко мог представить человека, которым Джейсон был раньше: мальчишку или юношу с вечными ушибами на лице, агрессивного, насмешливого, резковатого. За время работы в полиции Дик перевидал десятки таких.

Левая рука Дика снова начала болеть. Он посмотрел на свой шрам, светившийся синим в голубоватой мыльной воде, а когда поднял взгляд - Джейсон уже стоял около ванны.

Ему удавалось перемешаться в пространстве неслышно, точно хищнику, и очень быстро. В этом было что-то почти мистическое.

Дик попытался не вздрогнуть.

\- Хочешь потереть мне спину? - хрипло спросил он.

\- Расскажи, как ты его получил, - сказал Джейсон.

Как часто бывало раньше, при приближении Джейсона шрам начинал болеть сильнее, а свернувшийся клубком глубоко внутри страх снова обретал осязаемость. Джейсон лихорадочным, не вяжущимся с ним самим движением стащил с левой кисти перчатку, и Дик зачем-то протянул ему руку.

От прикосновения боль ушла совсем. Дик сильнее сомкнул пальцы, почти впившись ногтями в чужую кожу.

\- Я не помню, - пробормотал он, глядя на руку Джейсона, узкую, костлявую, с длинными пальцами и чуть сплющёнными фалангами. - Был пожар, в котором погибли мои родители. Они были воздушными гимнастами в цирке. Мне казалось, я видел там бога.

\- Как он выглядел? - очень тихо спросил Джейсон.

Дик смыкал пальцы всё сильнее - у обычного человека после такой хватки точно остались бы синяки. Джейсону, казалось, было всё равно. Дик чувствовал его взгляд на себе, но не мог отвести глаз от места, где соприкасались их руки.

\- Как обычный человек, - продолжил Дик. - На нём была одежда китобоя. Он сидел в зрительском зале. Я помню, что глаза у него были чёрные, как у косатки.

\- Что было потом?

Чем ближе был Джейсон, тем меньше страха испытывал Дик, чем меньше страха испытывал, тем свободнее себя чувствовал. Джейсону пришлось опереться коленом на бортик ванны, потому что Дик тянул его на себя, продолжая говорить всё быстрее и быстрее:

\- Потом был пожар. Было жарко. Люди бегали, пытались выбраться. Я искал своих родителей. - Дик запнулся. Глаза его расширились. Он посмотрел точно в лицо Джейсону. - Ко мне подошёл бог с глазами косатки. Он взял меня на руки. Он спросил, хочу ли я умереть. И я ответил, что не хочу.

\- Он спросил меня, хочу ли я умереть, - эхом повторил Джейсон.

Дика замутило. В полубессознательной попытке избавиться от тошноты он дёрнулся вперёд, как можно ближе к Джейсону. Это было глупо - как если бы он бросался на штыки, пытаясь уйти от головной боли, но Джейсон не оттолкнул его и не отшатнулся сам. Вместо этого он переступил бортик ванны, прямо в одежде, и опустился перед Диком на колени.

\- Продолжай, - велел он.

\- Я не помню, - в отчаянии ответил Дик. Тревога никуда не делась - она нарастала, как снежный ком. - Было много возни, много людей. Я даже не сразу заметил шрам. Не до того было. Меня опрашивали люди, комиссар Гордон. Потом он забрал меня к себе.

Он помотал головой, снова уставившись на свою руку: метка на ней теперь светилась так сильно, что при этом свете, наверное, можно было читать. Тревога и страх сплелись и выплеснулись в паническую атаку - стало трудно дышать. Чтобы дать себе больше места, Дик попробовал отползти, но Джейсон вцепился в его руку.

\- Что это всё значит? - спросил Дик. - Зачем ты всё это спрашиваешь? Зачем тебе мой...

Договорить он не успел - Джейсон навалился на него сверху, и Дик с головой ушёл под воду. Поднялись брызги, вода хлынула из ванны, заливая грязный растрескавшийся кафель. Дик ничего не мог сделать - силы у слабого на вид Джейсона оказалось нечеловечески много.

Джейсон сам вытащил его из-под воды, схватив ладонями за затылок. Дик судорожно вдыхал и выдыхал, едкий дезинфицирующий раствор заливал ему глаза, и взгляд Джейсона был таким же безумным, каким чувствовал себя Дик.

\- Он дал тебе бессмертие, - прошипел Джейсон, не выпуская из ладоней лицо Дика. - Просто так, потому что ему захотелось. Он мог не делать этого, а мог подарить метку кому-нибудь другому - твоему отцу, или матери, или комиссару Гордону. Сейчас я могу ткнуть тебя лицом в кислоту - и тебе ничего не будет. Ты восстанешь из мёртвых, как Иисус, будь он проклят.

Вода вокруг них пенилась. Дик сидел перед Джейсоном абсолютно обнажённый, голая кожа против намокшей тяжёлой ткани. Дику это показалось неправильным: он протянул руки и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на пальто, путаясь в петлях, потому что пальцы не гнулись. Вместо давешней тревоги пришла лёгкость, хоть ему по-прежнему было тяжело дышать из-за распиравшей грудь боли.

Дику яростно хотелось увидеть тело Джейсона, чтобы узнать, было ли оно таким же человеческим, как его лицо.

\- Ах, дьявол, - пробормотал Джейсон. Он выпустил лицо Дика и сам скинул с себя пальто, снял наплечную кобуру, перебросив её через бортик ванны (она оглушительно врезалась в кафель, и Дику померещилось, будто она ударилась о сами его барабанные перепонки). Он избавлялся от одежды быстро, но для Дика это тянулось бесконечно - его дёргало и трясло от желания чувствовать чужую кожу под ладонями.

Бледное тело Джейсона почти светилось в полумраке. Он не был таким худым, как ожидал Дик, но сквозь его кожу явственно проступали ключицы и кости плеч.

Вода, в которой они возились, уже давно остыла, и против её холода Джейсон казался обжигающе горячим. Чем ближе они были друг к другу, тем меньше страха чувствовал Дик. Под его сомкнутыми веками в последний раз вспыхнули огни пожара, случившегося больше десяти лет назад.

 

***

Он чувствовал себя намного лучше, будто ему удалось переродиться. Не было больше ни тошноты, ни головокружения.

Дик смотрел на Джейсона, одетого в одни брюки, который заталкивал железной палкой в печь одежду.

На щеке Джейсона красовался след от ногтей - яркие красные полосы на белой коже. Дик не помнил, чтобы бил его по лицу, он вообще мало что помнил, только как пришёл в себя, перерождённый, в заполненной голубоватой холодной водой ванне, и как Джейсон рваными движениями проталкивал в жаркую печную пасть грязную одежду.

Он выглядел измождённым, изувеченным и злым как никогда.

\- Не подходи к Тиму близко, - велел Джейсон. - Соблюдай дистанцию. Не прикасайся к нему.

Голос его зазвучал приглушённо - он надел маску. Без тяжёлого пальто, но в медном шлеме, скрывающем лицо, он казался гротескным чудовищем, или древним богом, сошедшим с фрески. Захлопнув створки печи, он взял ведро и повернулся к выбравшемуся из ванны Дику.

\- Я понял, - сказал Дик, и Джейсон окатил его ледяной водой из ведра.

***

Второй мост взорвали утром следующего дня: Дик проснулся, потому что содрогнулась земля. Теперь Готэм и Хэйвен связывала только железная дорога, по которой каждый день ездил поезд, груженый известью и притопленными в ней человеческими телами.

Выглянув из окна, Дик увидел дирижабль готэмской полицейской службы, пузатого механического монстра с поджатыми под брюхо тонкими конечностями, который скользил прожектором по сумеречному Хэйвену. Теперь сомнений не оставалось: мосты взрывали не каторжники-анархисты, а армия Готэма.

 

Этим же днём Тим показал ему ампулу с мутноватой жидкостью и принялся объяснять - медленно, доходчиво, обстоятельно. Дик его слушал больше из вежливости, с ужасом осознавая, что Тим, должно быть, сходил с ума от одиночества и страха, запертый посреди колыбели чумы наедине со своими склянками.

\- Всё это нужно тестировать, - закончил Тим и стянул со стола кусок ткани. В клетке сидели крысы, кося на Дика глазками-бусинками. - Все опытные образцы выжили.

\- Значит, это успех? - спросил Дик.

Тим покачал головой. Он аккуратно накинул на клетку тряпку, а потом поманил Дика за собой.

\- Это ещё не успех. Успех - вот это.

В соседней крохотной комнате стоял стол, а на столе, распятый и распластанный, лежал плакальщик. У Дика перехватило дыхание, рука дёрнулась к бедру в бессмысленной попытке выхватить пистолет, и плакальщик, отвечая на это движение, изогнулся дугой, натягивая ремни на запястьях и щиколотках.

Впервые у Дика была возможность рассмотреть это существо (он хотел подумать «эту тварь», но оборвал себя на полумысли, ведь плакальщики в первую очередь были людьми) так близко: гнилую кожу, заветренное мясо, блестящие белки глаз. Существо совсем по-человечески застонало.

\- Он не тронет, - забормотал Тим. - Не знаю, почему так получается, но они не трогают, когда Джейсон им запрещает.

\- Его принёс сюда Джейсон? - отчего-то шёпотом спросил Дик.

Тим кивнул.

\- Он принёс его специально для сыворотки? - Дик никак не мог отвести взгляд от страдальчески извивавшегося плакальщика. - Для тестирования? Как... крысу?

Сутулые плечи Тима напряглись.

\- Я думал об этом, - сказал он. - Он умер бы. Так у него появился шанс выжить.

Тим принялся возиться с блокнотом, будто не зная, как ещё занять руки.

\- Его принесли вчера, вчера я вколол ему сыворотку. Я всё записываю, у меня вроде... дневника. Прошло чуть больше двенадцати часов, но уровень агрессии уже снизился, и мне кажется, что его организм начал бороться. Всё решится за пару дней.

Дик сумел наконец отвести глаза от чёрного тела на столе.

\- Нужно быстрее, - пробормотал Тим. - Эта сыворотка работает, но слишком медленно. Если Джейсон сказал правду, то мы просто не успеем.

\- Они взорвали второй мост, - отозвался Дик. Тим выпустил блокнот и переключился на ампулы, старательно отводя взгляд. - Я нужен вам, чтобы сыворотка попала по ту сторону моста, верно?

\- Я не знаю, почему он тебя спас, - снова повторил Тим. - Но сам он туда не пойдёт, а я... кто поверит мальчику?

\- Кто поверит трупу? - парировал Дик.

Тим поднял взгляд. Его глаза снова стали стеклянными, без капли эмоций, какими становились всякий раз, когда Тим силился отгородиться от внешнего мира. Дику стало стыдно. Он запоздало попытался реабилитироваться:

\- С другой стороны, почему нет. - Он улыбнулся. - Явлюсь, воскресший, принесу сыворотку - они все наверняка считают, что я умер от чумы, а я окажусь живым. Может, в мою честь назовут церковь. Остаток жизни буду купаться в роскоши.

Вокруг глаз Тим собрались мелкие мимические морщинки: под маской не было видно, но он явно улыбался, однако взгляд его оставался серьёзным и тяжёлым.

\- Это то, зачем ты пошёл работать в полицию? - поинтересовался Тим.

\- За роскошью? - озадаченно переспросил Дик и рассмеялся. - Нет. Я пошёл в полицию, потому что хотел быть во всём похожим на своего приёмного отца.

Он запоздало осознал, что сказал лишнего, - лицо Тима помрачнело. Точно, зло одёрнул себя Дик, он потерял из-за чумы родителей, разве можно было завести разговор о чём-то менее тактичном, чем собственный приёмный отец?

Тим аккуратно расставил по местам склянки, выровнял ампулы, разложил в ряд инструменты, после чего повернулся к Дику.

\- Я хотел бы послушать о твоём приёмном отце, - пробормотал он, - только в другом месте. Наверху, например. Всё равно придётся ждать, пока сыворотка не подействует.

Поколебавшись, Дик кивнул.

Он говорил о комиссаре Гордоне долго, осознавая вместе со сказанными словами - с удивлением для себя самого, - что его решение пойти в полицию было в действительности решением Барбары, её невозможным и неправильным желанием стать полицейским. Дик запнулся, захлебнувшись в острой тоске и невнятной тревоге.

\- Расскажи мне о Джейсоне, - попросил он.

\- Нечего рассказывать, - немедленно ответил Тим. Он неосознанно сжался в комок - ему снова стало некомфортно. - Я не знаю, кто он, никогда не видел его лица. Я не верю в мистику, но иногда мне и впрямь кажется, что он - какое-то существо, не совсем человек.

Словно обратив внимание на свою скованность, Тим попытался расслабиться, но это только прибавило его движениям неестественности.

\- Когда мы впервые встретились, я испугался, - пожал плечами Тим. - Наверное, испугался - по правде сказать, мне было слишком всё равно, чтобы бояться. Джейсон позволил мне остаться здесь. Спустя пару дней я спросил его, почему он ходит по Затопленному Кварталу в маске, неужели ему нравится пугать людей? И он ответил, что карантинным и больным слишком всё равно, чтобы бояться, прямо как мне, когда я впервые его встретил. Маска - для солдат.

\- Он использует маску, чтобы пугать солдат?

\- Отпугивать солдат от карантинных и больных, - поправил Тим.

Дик даже не задумывался об этом. Для него маскарад Джейсона оставался всего лишь маскарадом, и ещё, если он не лгал, - попыткой отгородить то ли себя от чумы, то ли чуму от всех остальных.

Люди, жившие здесь, не оставляли следов. Были обои, поцарапанные кошачьими когтями, и легкомысленные наклейки с девицами в пеньюарах, и разбитое зеркало, и следы от голубой краски на подоконнике, все мелочи, оставленные прежними жильцами. Тима и Джейсона словно не существовало никогда, будто Дик сам их придумал, потому что заразился, и потому что болезнь свела его с ума.

Он всерьёз задумался об этом, и эта мысль показалась ему настолько забавной, что он засмеялся. Пока он пытался подавить в себе истерику, Тим не сводил с него взгляда, в котором не было ни капли удивления.

\- Я подумал, - попытался объяснить Дик, - что не уверен, правда ли всё это, или мне просто кажется. Похоже на сюжет глупой книжки.

Он задержал дыхание, чтобы подавить приступ смеха.

\- Куда ты пойдёшь, когда всё закончится? - спросил он.

\- Я не думал об этом, - почти испуганно ответил Тим. Он выпрямился. - На это всегда останется время, верно?

\- Ты куда?

\- Нужно проверить плакальщика. Я... наверное, останусь там до утра, буду следить, вколю ещё дозу, если что.

Они были внизу каких-то полчаса назад, но Дик не стал его останавливать. Какое-то время он неподвижно сидел на покосившемся стуле, затем перебрался на матрас в углу и уснул, завернувшись в куртку.

***

Первой фразой, что услышал Дик утром, стала:

\- Ты справишься с поездом?

Он открыл глаза и испугался - ему померещился бог с цирковой площадки.

\- Что? - ошарашенно спросил Дик.

\- Поезд. - Маску Джейсон держал подмышкой - он нервозно барабанил пальцами по медной поверхности. Если бы Дику предложили сравнить этого Джейсона и того, которого он видел несколькими днями ранее, он бы принял их за разных людей: не было ни красных из-за лопнувших сосудов глаз, ни крови, ни измождённости.

Дик непонимающе покачал головой, и Джейсон, закатив глаза, принялся устало объяснять:

\- Сыворотка Тима сработала. Через пару дней все выздоровевшие сядут в поезд и отправятся в Готэм по железной дороге. Тим не умеет водить поезд (поразительно, правда? хоть что-то этот парень не умеет). Вести придётся тебе.

\- Он же автоматический, - возразил Дик.

\- Больше нет, - пожал плечами Джейсон. - Теперь он послушный, словно армейский волкодав. Всё, что тебе нужно, - вывести его из Хэйвена в Готэм. Справишься?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Дик - до его сонного рассудка всё ещё с трудом доходило происходящее. - Я никогда не водил поезда. И разве это не можешь сделать ты?

\- У меня слишком много дел. - Джейсон ухмыльнулся, а потом его лицо скрыла маска. - Отправляйся к Тиму, а потом - к нашему волкодаву.

***

Плакальщик, ещё вчера распятый на столе, теперь сидел; его слегка трясло, он обнимал себя за плечи руками, худой, не человек - скелет, обтянутый розовой кожей, с которой хлопьями свисала чёрная гниль.

В глазах его больше не было безумия, только страх. Дика захлестнуло сочувствие.

Около плакальщика - теперь уже бывшего - суетился Тим.

\- Вы что-нибудь помните? - то и дело спрашивал он. - Как ваше имя? Вы помните, как попали в Блюдхэйвен?

На слове "Блюдхэйвен" лицо больного свело судорогой. Он дёрнулся, собираясь вскочить со стола, но ноги его подвели, и он рухнул прямо на Тима. Дик бросился их растаскивать - ему пришлось с силой вцепиться в плакальщика, которого откровенно колотило.

\- Я ничего не помню, - бормотал он, - я ничего не помню.

\- Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, - шептал в ответ Тим. - Всё в порядке, мы друзья, мы не желаем вам зла.

Истерика прекратилась. Теперь плакальщик просто недоверчиво щурился, пытаясь уследить за Диком и Тимом одновременно.

\- Вы помните своё имя? - осторожно поинтересовался Тим.

\- Брюс, - коротко ответил плакальщик. Тим бросил в сторону Дика торжествующий взгляд. - Можно мне воды?

 

Прежде чем уйти, Дик спросил, не стоит ли привязать Брюса обратно к столу, на что сияющий Тим (Дик впервые видел его настолько счастливым) просто покачал головой.

\- У нас всё получилось, - с присвистом зашептал Тим, почти хватая Дика за руки. - Теперь я думаю, что можно было сделать проще, не сыворотку, а какой-нибудь газ, или жидкость, которую можно было смешать с питьевой водой, но у нас нет времени.

Брюс, глотнувший слишком много, зашёлся в кашле, и Тим метнулся к нему. Дик воспользовался этим, чтобы тихо исчезнуть в дверном проёме.

Он выбрался из окна и взглянул в серое небо. Его пересекал железнодорожный мост, плавно изгибавшийся книзу и исчезавший где-то за заводскими зданиями. В конце его пути стоял поезд, с которым Дику предстояло познакомиться - которым ему предстояло управлять в считанные дни.

Около окна, словно ожидая его, покачивалась на волнах плоскодонка. Дно её было застелено брезентом, на брезенте лежала смятая бумажная лилия.

 

Поезд, прирученный Джейсоном, когда-то носил название "Ночекрыл" - синяя надпись пересекала чёрное тело локомотива. Кое-где краска пошла хлопьями.

Дик увидел сначала поезд, только после этого - конечный пункт его назначения, глубокий овраг, залитый расщепляющим плоть химическим раствором. Поначалу могло показаться, что это обычная грязь, но запах не давал ошибиться: из ямы тянуло тошнотворной сладкой гнилью.

Дика едва не вырвало.

\- Дыши ртом, - без тени сочувствия посоветовал ему Джейсон. Дик вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Ты не мог бы не подкрадываться? - пробормотал он.

Джейсон фыркнул.

\- Как ты отключил автоматику? - спросил Дик. Смотреть на овраг было невыносимо, и он повернулся к нему спиной, так что теперь поезд вытянулся по его левую руку.

\- Легко, - откликнулся Джейсон. Он с грохотом сдвинул что-то, и дверь в кабину локомотива отошла с протяжным скрипом. - Изначально это был обычный поезд, это после его приспособили, чтобы возить ворвань и трупы. Наоборот было бы сделать сложнее. Я имею в виду, с ручного управления на автоматику.

Дик только начал подниматься в узкую кабину, когда Джейсон обхватил его за запястье и потянул на себя. От прикосновения метка сначала вспыхнула болью, а потом зашлась равномерным зудящим жаром. Дик хорошо помнил, к чему привело распускание рук в прошлый раз, поэтому вырвался из хватки и отошёл к окну.

Джейсон, казалось, даже не обратил на это внимания. Он указал на панель управления.

\- По большому счёту, тебе нужно знать только как его остановить. Рычаг. - Джейсон сомкнул на нём пальцы, скользнул кончиками по гладкому металлу. - Нужно медленно потянуть на себя за несколько сотен метров до остановки. Медленно, иначе поезд слетит с рельсов.

Дик как заворожённый следил за его рукой.

\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

\- В свободное от грабежа и разбоя время я работал механиком, - ответил Джейсон.

Дик замолк, не уверенный, правда это была или нет - стоило ему смеяться над шуткой или нет, но Джейсон, очевидно, считал себя выше подсказок. Только спустя какое-то время он хмыкнул и ткнул Дика в плечо кулаком.

\- Расслабься, - почти мягко сказал он. - Просто потянешь на себя рычаг - и всё будет хорошо.

\- Это правда?

\- Что?

\- Насчёт механика.

Джейсон пожал плечами.

\- Всё правда. Я ещё ни разу тебе не солгал. - Он с хрустом размял пальцы и поднял с пола кожаную сумку. - Ты не веришь мне, Ричард Грейсон, потому что ничего обо мне не знаешь. Это довольно забавное свойство человеческой натуры: тому, кто сказал мало, но правду, верят меньше, чем тому, кто наплёл с три короба ерунды. До того, как умереть, я правда ремонтировал механические повозки, а ещё снимал с оставленных повозок запчасти, чтобы продавать их на чёрном рынке. С детства обожал возиться с техникой.

\- Забавно ещё то, - продолжил он, - что то, чем я собираюсь заниматься теперь, мало отличается от того, что я делал до смерти.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? - тихо спросил Дик.

Джейсон аккуратно тряхнул сумку.

\- Собираюсь починить всех сломанных страдальцев Хэйвена. Сделаю то, что делали когда-то люди, носившие такую же маску. Пойду разносить сыворотку.

\- И ты думаешь, что люди выйдут к тебе и позволят колоть им лекарство? - поинтересовался Дик.

\- Для таких случаев у меня есть палка, - ответил Джейсон, и Дик мог поклясться, что под маской тот улыбался.

***

Последний раз они говорили перед отправкой поезда. Люди стояли в устланных парусиной вагонах, прямо на останках их предшественников, которым повезло меньше, и Дик срывал голос, пытаясь убедить Джейсона пустить в вагон бывших каторжников и преступников.

Когда Джейсон говорил, от него несло холодом.

\- Нет.

\- Да, - с горячностью отвечал ему Дик. - Поедут все. Ни одна живая душа не останется на этом проклятом острове.

Ему показалось, что вокруг Джейсона заклубилась тьма. Он перестал быть Джейсоном на какое-то мгновенье - он стал чудовищем, которого Дик встретил в Затопленном Квартале. Рассветное солнце отражалось от тусклого металла маски, но не проникало под затенённые стёкла глазниц. Чудовище было в ярости, и Дика скрутил страх, но он понимал, что теперь отступать нельзя.

\- Поедут все, - повторил он, задыхаясь от ужаса. - Все.

Джейсон молчал. Затем он протянул руку и ткнул палкой в грудь Уилсону.

\- Пусть будет по-твоему.

 


	3. ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ

**ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ**

 

**6**

Люди кричали; кричали стоявшие позади Дика исцеленные карантинные, и кричали солдаты, оцепившие станцию; винтовки щерились дулами. Дик выбрался из кабины локомотива, встав между пассажирами поезда и готэмской армией, и поднял руки в беззащитно-умоляющем жесте - он призывал выслушать его. 

\- Мне нужен комиссар Гордон! - закричал Дик. - Моё имя - Ричард Грейсон, и месяц назад я был направлен в Блюдхэйвен старшим офицером. 

Ряды солдат покачнулись, словно тронутая ветром вода. 

\- Я привёз сыворотку! - отчаянно продолжал Дик. - Я привёз то, что исцелит всех, что положит чуме конец! 

Кто-то щёлкнул затвором. Дик интуитивно повернулся на звук. 

\- Парень, - заговорил один из солдат, - тебе лучше забраться обратно в поезд и двинуться назад в Хэйвен... 

\- У меня сыворотка, - рявкнул в ответ Дик. 

\- И что? - спросил солдат. - У нас у всех есть сыворотка, только чёрта с два она работает... 

Кто-то уже целился, уткнув приклад в плечо. Позади Дика заговорили карантинные; это был шум, предварявший бурю, грозу, побоище. Готэмские солдаты - чистые, считавшие себя чистыми, - были напуганы; хэйвенские карантинные чувствовали себя обманутыми - они готовы были драться, и единственной помехой на их пути оставался Дик. 

\- Стойте! - снова закричал он, пытаясь оттянуть время. - Подождите! Мне нужен комиссар Гордон!

\- Комиссар Гордон ушёл в отставку две недели назад, мальчик, - угрюмо сказал один из солдат. - Извини, но здесь некому встать на твою сторону...

Кольцо винтовок прорезал крик:

\- Стойте! - Кто-то из окружения сдвинулся в сторону - его оттолкнул вырвавшийся к карантинным солдат, чьи рыжие волосы Дик узнал почти моментально. - Будь я проклят.

Дику стоило чудовищных усилий не стиснуть Роя в объятьях. 

\- Он не лжёт, - сказал Рой солдату, стоявшему к нему ближе. - Я был там, я его помню. И я думал, что он умер от чумы. 

Дик вцепился в эту фразу, как утопающий цепляется за соломинку. 

\- Я умирал, - заявил он. - Меня спасли. Этой чёртовой сывороткой, как и всех этих людей, как спасут всех готэмцев, только пустите меня к комиссару Гордону. 

\- Парень, - ответил солдат, стоявший рядом с Роем, - что в фразе «он ушёл в отставку» тебе не понятно? 

Но он опустил винтовку. 

Битва была выиграна. 

 

**7**

Когда комиссар Гордон узнал, что его дочь навсегда осталась парализованной ниже пояса, с ним случился удар. Когда Дик Грейсон узнал, что его приёмная сестра теперь прикована к инвалидной коляске, а приёмный отец едва сумел выкарабкаться из цепких лап смерти, он чуть было не забыл о выигранной войне с чумой, потому что его потери оказались куда большими, чем он рассчитывал. 

Это было неправильно, но в конечном итоге Барбара стала той, кто утешал Дика. 

\- Я не вижу никаких проблем, - бормотала она, поглаживая Дика по волосам. - У нас ведь всё получилось, а, птичка? Отцу уже намного лучше, а от меня наконец-таки отстанут с этой дурацкой женитьбой и детьми. Теперь каждый из нас будет делать то, что ему нравится. 

 

Никто и никогда не узнал о человеке, создавшем сыворотку. Дик настоял, чтобы её назвали «сывороткой Дрейка», но вот кем был этот самый Дрейк осталось загадкой для всех, включая все научные умы Готэма. 

Едва ли жителям было до этого дело: измученные осадой, болезнью и страхом, они не в силах были даже праздновать избавление от эпидемии. Чума не отхлынула неожиданно, но уходила частями, и появлению в городе кошек и ласточек люди радовались так, как радовались бы Второму Пришествию. 

 

Блюдхэйвен затопили. Зевак разгоняла армия, но это было бесполезно: люди всё равно собрались посмотреть, и Дик привёз к берегу коляску с Барбарой. Чтобы ей было лучше видно, он поднял её на руки; по правое плечо от него стоял комиссар Гордон, опиравшийся на трость, по левое - Рой Харпер. В толпе Дик увидел Тима, так и не снявшего с лица маску. 

Когда чёрные воды захлестнули Хэйвен, Барбара обняла Дика за шею и, притянув его голову к себе, шепнула:

\- Словно и не было никогда никаких ворваневых заводов, а? Когда мы были маленькими, там высились утёсы. Сейчас оттуда торчат крыши зданий. Всё возвращается на круги своя. 

 

Последним человеком, умершим от чумы, стал Уилсон. Сыворотка ему не помогла, даже усугубила ситуацию. Дик смотрел на его почерневшие пальцы и думал о Джейсоне. 

 

Джейсона он больше никогда не видел. 

Дику хотелось верить, что он ушёл из Блюдхэйвена до того, как остров поглотил океан, но что-то мешало ему. Чума ушла, вернулись птицы и мелкие домашние зверьки, истреблённые эпидемией. Джейсон не вернулся, и Дик воздвиг ему импровизированный кенотаф: могильную плиту, на которой выгравировал буквы Д.Т. 

 

Через пару дней поперёк плиты кто-то из недоверчивых написал ярко-красной краской: «ВОЙНА ПРОДОЛЖАЕТСЯ». 


End file.
